Mass Effect 3:Give 'em Hell
by GoldSoul231
Summary: The Reapers have finally arrived, and the galaxy's days are numbered unless they can unite under one man to reclaim their very existence. My take on ME3. Follows canon-but with a lot of differences regarding the characters. Paragade\Soldier\Infiltrator Shepard. Shep\Miri pairing. Rated M for violence, a bit of swearing and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Give 'em Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own ME3 or any of the characters. If I did this is what I would have made the game like.

Prologue

A lone light lit up the galaxy. As it shone it illuminated hundreds, possibly thousands of its kind. They seemed endless, limitless, infinite. They had memory but no emotion. Awareness but no caring. All of them different, unique, but all set on one goal.

"THEIR SALVATION HAS COME. ORDER SHALL DESTORY CHAOS."

Salvation had been delayed for two years, resulting in the death of the entity called Nazara, or "Sovereign", a title given by the unruly races of the current cycle. It mattered not. All that did matter was the purging and harvestation of this cycle and their first target. The home of their most insolent annoyance.

Earth.

"Sir, we've got reports of multiple ships inbound. If they're correct, something huge is heading our way". Above Earth, the metropolis they called home, were hundreds of stations to register anything that approached the Sol Relay. They were there to make sure Earth stayed safe. And right now, they were terrified of what seemed to be heading there way. "Are you 100% sure they are accurate?" Admiral Hackett's voice demanded an answer. "Yes, I'd bet my life on it, sir" "Right. Dismissed". The analyst scurried off. "Is this what Shepard warned us about?" Anderson asked.

"I don't know, but I can't imagine it being anything else. Link my voice to the comm! Soon, every Alliance ship was hearing his voice. "Fleets, mobilise! Something massive is heading our way. Get ready to protect our planet. I fear the fall of Earth is impending". Cutting the radio, he turned to Anderson. "Go down to Vancouver, while you still can. Get Shepard out of there. We can't defeat them alone, and he's our best chance of uniting the races. Go!" Anderson nodded. "What will you do?" Looking down again at his homeworld, he said "The Reapers aren't taking Earth without a fight".

This is my take on ME3. Playing ME is so good because out of a thousand people who've played each of their experiences will be unique. I don't claim this to be the best outcome, it's just mine. As I said in the summary a lot of the old characters will be returning and given a larger role, even if they don't become squad mates, mostly those who didn't have a big excuse to not join with Shepard. Not slagging Bioware, they made it realistic and possible. This is just what I think should have happened. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2:Back in the Fight

**Back in the fight**

John Shepard looked out his window to see a young boy, no older than seven, playing with a model Alliance ship. It reminded him of the Normandy, and it brought a bit of warmth into his heart, something he'd been lacking for some time. The endless interrogations of his dealings with Cerberus had taken quite a toll on him. Sometimes he wondered about humanity's place in the galaxy. On one side the kowtowing politicians of the Alliance, always trying to get into the Council's good books, like a neglected child trying to impress an unruly mother. On the other side Cerberus, which always justified their actions by "Strength for humanity. At any cost". Fine, until you start to see through the veil of deception and delved into biotic kid death camps, experiments on intelligent life and the type of people who strung up their own brothers like puppets, essentially frying their minds inside out, all in pursuit of "results". All led by the Illusive Man, who used "humanity's best interests" every time one of his fucked-up "experiments" arose.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as the door opened to reveal the young Alliance marine in charge of him. "Hey James, what's going on?" The young man saluted and said "Commander the defence committee wants to see you right away".

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore, Lieutenant". James Vega smirked. "Yeah, and I'm not supposed to salute you. Or listen to you. Just watch you and stay out of your way".

Shepard chuckled. He'd grown fond of him and he saw aspects of himself within Vega. The Alliance needed more like him. Getting back to business, Shepard asked "What's it about?" Vega shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't say. Only that they needed you. Urgently".

"Sounds serious, let's go". Tossing the data pad in his hand onto the bed, he followed him out the door.

* * *

Shepard briskly walked alongside James. "You don't have any idea why they want me?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"None. Only that they wanted you. Other than that, I don't have a clue. Might have something to do with everyone rushing around though".

Shepard looked around and noticed what Vega was on about. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to see somebody or get what they had to do done. "Must be big" he commented thoughtfully. Immediately a terrifying prospect formed in his mind.

_They're finally here._

He could see it now, the anxiety. Worry. Fear. "Shepard!" The man in question looked up to see the owner of the voice approach.

"Admiral Anderson. Good to see you" Shepard said in a friendly tone. Anderson smiled, though there was something else. A look of a man who thought his worst fears were about to come true. Not scared, but ready in grim anticipation.

"How's retirement treating you?"

"Not so bad when you get used to the warm food and soft beds"

"Hope you don't get too smooth around the edges" he replied. However his words took a more serious tone when he next spoke. "The committee want's to talk with you. Luna Base just picked up something headed our way on the long range scanners. Whatever it is, it's huge".

"The Reapers?"

"We don't know for certain"

"What else could it be?" Shepard remarked angrily. He'd known for years this day would come.

"Don't know, but if it is the Reapers then we're definitely gonna need you. The committee needs you to verify the threat so we can prepare".

"Unless we plan on talking the Reapers to death the committee is a **waste of time**"

"They're just scared. Don't want to make rash decisions"

Shepard snorted. "Rash decisions. Like when they detained me, took my ship and dispersed my crew? And now they expect me to save them because the shit's hit the fan?" _Assholes._

Vega took this all in. Unlike most of his comrades who'd dismissed Shepard's claims he had always thought there was truth in them. A shame the Alliance seemed more like politicians now instead of soldiers. Meanwhile Shepard and Anderson continued. "When you destroyed the Alpha Relay hundreds of thousands of batarians died!" Anderson rebuked him. Shepard didn't stop though. "It was either that or the arrival of the Reapers. I stood by my choice then and I stand by it now. I tried to warn them and I would have saved them if I could. But I did the right thing" Shepard stated resolutely.

Anderson nodded, like he accepted the answer and agreed with him. "I know that Shepard but that was the excuse the batarians wanted so they could declare war. I believe we narrowly avoided a repeat of the Skyllian Blitz"

"Shouldn't have kept me here then. Give me a sniper and some shore leave and I'll happily fight the bastards" Shepard said with a hard edge to his voice. Before he'd had no hate for them._ Just another race. _But that was before Elysium. A harmless colony hit just because it housed human colonists. His distain for them only further hardened when he had to stop them crashing an asteroid into Terra Nova. Another harmless colony.

"Any other soldier would have been court-martialed immediately. Your knowledge of the Reapers prevented that"

"And your good word?" Shepard rhetorically asked

"Yes. I trust you. So does the committee"

They entered the offices. A female Alliance officer walked up to them and told them the committee was expecting them. "Don't keep them waiting" she said as she left. "Well, good luck in there" James said to Shepard, shaking his hand. "Thanks" came the reply. With their few words they failed to see the woman walking in their direction.

* * *

"Admiral" Ashley Williams acknowledged Anderson. "Lieutenant-Commander". Tilting her head to the side she saw the men who were accompanying him. One was just an ordinary marine. James Vega. A good soldier. But it was the other man who caught her rapt attention. The Hero of Elysium. The Saviour of the Citadel. Hell, The Saviour of the Galaxy-Twice. But despite being in awe of his achievements, there was only one big fact she cared about.

He was the man she used to love.

"Shepard?" The shock in her voice was clearly audible.

"Ash?" he replied, fully aware of her presence now. He hadn't seen her in several months. She looked pretty much the same, proud and tall, with the exception of her dark hair, which was grown longer than he'd last seen. However, these thoughts brought back the memory of their last encounter, a short five minute "conversation", in which her initial loving embrace quickly turned into suspicious doubt about his involvements with Cerberus. She then proceeded to berate him and call him a traitor to the Alliance. To her. He'd tried, in vain, to placate her but it came to no avail. Not even with their old friend and squad mate Garrus Vakarian to back up his claims. That soon led to the end of his affections for her.

Anderson either didn't notice their surprise or he did and simply ignored it. "What's going on in there?" Getting back to the point she answered "Same old, same old. I'm just awaiting orders"

"All right, Lieutenant-Commander"

"Lieutenant-Commander?" Shepard spoke up. He seemed surprised and… impressed.

"Yeah, looks like the old Williams family curse is losing it's grip. Was sure I'd top out at Gunnery Chief"

"All right, enough chatter" Anderson intervened. "Time to go in"

Giving both of them a tight nod, she stood aside as the two men entered the next room. Shepard seemed to turn slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but then kept walking into the room. "You know the Commander?" James asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. "I used to" she stated sadly.

* * *

Shepard and Anderson walked into the offices, with the committee already in session. The looks of their faces showed astonishment… and fear. Daniel Shea, the balding chief was the first to speak. "Shepard we-"

"All right, what's the situation?" Shepard cutting him off. Normally, if spoken to like that, Shea would have angrily rebuked him and demanded respect. Not today though. Not yet. "We've… we've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay. Something massive seems to be distorting all of our sensors. Whatever this is, it's…incomprehensively powerful". A second Alliance official spoke up, her name Marina Thompson. "What… what is this, Shepard?" The shock in her voice was clear.

"You called me here to clarify what you already know. The Reapers are here". The whole room seemed to gasp in terror at his words.

_What a difference two years make, _Shepard thought. The brass of the Alliance were more than happy to go along with the Council's geth cover-up story to explain Sovereign two and a half years ago. Now they were trembling in fear. _The supposed madman of the Alliance was right all along._

"How do we stop them?" Thompson asked. Her voice had gotten quieter. All eyes looked at Shepard.

"The only way we can. Stand and fight!"

Shea looked at him in disbelief. "That's it? Your master plan is fight them like any fleet? Do the words **'extinction**' mean anything to you?

"Maybe you should've thought about that when I first warned you two and a half years ago!" Shepard shot back. "I warned you what would happen and the Alliance did nothing! No, you did worse than nothing! You removed me from service and proclaimed me delusional!" Shepard roared.

Shea bristled. "Shepard I"

"Listen to him Shea. Not an ounce of his words are lies!" Anderson interjected, breaking his silence. Shea looked ready to continue, but before he could, a tech communicator in the room cut in. "Admiral, we've lost all contact with Luna Base". Her voice was filled with worry.

"The Moon? They can't be here already!" Anderson muttered, mainly to Shepard. Before everyone could digest that piece of news however, the communicator spoke again. "Um, Admiral? We've got a message from the UK. London"

The projection was crackled, making it difficult to see. However they saw enough. Giant machines rained down from the sky, destroying anything in their path.

Shepard thought he saw a slight bit of shock off Anderson's face however he schooled his features back to their original neutral state. "Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett?" His voice was laced with concern.

"Commander… how'd they get past our defences? What can we do?" Thompson asked. She seemed to say it to herself. Her voice had become a whisper now.

Shepard knew how little time they had. If they'd reached London, it was only a matter of time before they reached Vancouver. No point in illusions.

"Stop them? We can't stop them! Not like this, and not alone. They're stronger, more intelligent and they show no pity or remorse to anyone. They outgun, outmanoeuvre, and outnumber us and their tech far outweighs ours. The asari, turians, salarians, even if there was no genophage the krogan would fall against them. We need to unite every species, every race, to even stand a chance. Otherwise we're all dead".

Every person in the room, except Anderson, stared at him in stunned silence. If Commander Shepard said they were unstoppable, what chance did they have?

Shea looked contemplative. "All right, we can try and-" Once again he was cut off, by the communicator, who seemed absolutely terrified.

"Something's entering our atmosphere!"

* * *

The whole room turned to the window to see four giant 'legs' touch down in the middle of the vista. They stood there, paralysed, as it's beam rushed towards them, threatening to bring the whole building down.

"Move!" Shepard was the only with the state of mind to run. He barely dodged the desk flipping over his head, having to throw himself to the ground to do so. Getting back up to avoid the rubble falling from the ceiling, he was ill prepared to face the Reaper's second blast.

"Shepard!"

He heard a voice. A familiar voice. Looking up from the floor he noticed a gaping hole where the window used to be. Thankfully, the Reaper had turned it's 'back' to him. It was enormous, and reminded him of Sovereign.

"Shepard!" Looking for the voice's owner he saw Anderson run up to him. "No time for bed rest now!" he said as he hauled him up. "Here, take this" he said, handing him a Predator pistol. Shepard took it and examined the casualties, looking for any survivors, while Anderson tried to contact Ash.

"Get to the Normandy! We'll meet you there! Come on Shepard!"

Hopping out of the former office they kept a brisk pace as they ran over the various walkways over the vista. As he looked around all Shepard could see was the Reaper destroying Vancouver. Several Alliance fighters were attempting to take it down but they were woefully outmatched. Anderson followed his gaze.

"How do you fight something this powerful?"

"You read my mind. We'll find a way. Otherwise we're doomed"

As they made their across the vista to a former office they heard ominous moaning. A sound Shepard had heard all too often.

"Husks!" Anderson exclaimed. "Take 'em out!"

Jumping down they engaged the Reaper creatures. The first set that charged were cleanly dispatched as the two men went to work. However their pistol's were only loaded with their starting ammunition, plus whatever they could scrounge as they got there. This meant they had to make every shot count.

"I'm empty!" Shepard shouted, as a husk charged at him._ Time to test the new toy. _Utilizing his omnitool, he selected the melee setting.

"Hell, yeah!" he exclaimed, as the husk fell from a stab of his Omni blade. Using it as a sword he killed the remaining creatures. The last one fell from the blade as it tried to jump on him while he was disposing of another.

"Nicely done" Anderson said, the remaining husk corpses on the ground indicating his handiwork. There was no time for congratulations however as the Reaper's beam narrowly missed them, wrecking the office beside them.

"C'mon, we'll go through here" Shepard said, as he ran through the decimated office. Using his Omni blade again to clear out the last husk he pried one of the doors open. Anderson went through and he was about to go through when he heard something. Looking around, he noticed a little boy crawling in the ducts, trying to hide.

"Hey" he called out in a soft voice, peering into the ducts. "It's okay". He looked into the child's eyes. He was completely terrified, like everything he thought he knew was crumbling around him. "Everyone's dying" he said in a scared little voice. Shepard reached for him when the room jostled. The boy gasped as he saw the Reaper through a crack in the opposite wall.

"Come on. I promise I can get you someplace safe. Take my hand".

"You can't help me" he whimpered.

"Shepard!" He looked to see Anderson calling his name. "In here" he said, pointing to the door. Shepard nodded and looked into the duct again.

The boy was gone

* * *

Shepard followed as they navigated their way through the fallen debris and rubble. Anderson spoke up.

"This is a goddamned mess. Every minute these machines are here thousands of innocents die!"

Shepard understood how he felt. "Bad enough fighting a war, but it's worse knowing no matter how hard you try… you can't save 'em all"

"Exactly. I mean, they hit so fast. I thought we'd have more time"

"We knew this was coming"

"Yeah, we did, and they still just effortlessly cut through our defences. The only way we stand a chance now is to go to the Citadel. Talk to the Council"

"What? The fight's here!"

"You saw them. It'll be everywhere soon enough. The Council has to help us!"

"Really? You 100% on that?" Shepard said as they made their way across a ledge overlooking a chasm.

Anderson frowned. "No, but you're a Council Spectre. And you saved their sorry asses before. Has to count for something"

They eventually made it across, albeit uncomfortably. They grabbed some ammo as they ran across a roof while Anderson tried to radio Ashley.

"Here, I'll patch in Shepard. What's your status?"

"Me and James have made it to the Normandy but taking heavy fire… Oh god!" A Reaper touched down precariously close to the men, causing interference.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" she yelled into the radio. "Damn it, they're in trouble" "They're not the only ones" Shepard remarked, as an Alliance dreadnought was taken apart by the Reaper. The resulting shockwaves hit the two of them like a hurricane, and they slid down roughly onto the remains of a gunship floating on the lake. "Gonna have to reroute" Shepard said as Anderson looked around.

"Look, friendlies!" He exclaimed as they jumped into the ruin. Two Alliance officers were there, one tending to the other's wounds.

"You two all right?" Shepard asked.

They looked up and said "Get down! They'll see you!" Looking around he spotted several creatures skulking around. They looked horrible, with fat upright bodies and short stumpy legs. They stood as tall as a man and had blood red skin. What looked worse most of all was that it's face, apart from the glowing mouth and the four bright blue eyes, resembled a batarian. One screamed a primal roar as it saw Shepard and raised it's right arm, revealing a gun attached to it's arm. Worse still, they opened fire.

Using the fallen debris as cover Shepard quickly pumped adrenaline into his system, enhancing his aim and vision, giving him the ability to make several precision shots to take them down. With little cover and no powers, most of the beasts fell. What was most disturbing was that the last straggler was eating the flesh of it's beaten allies. It rose, looking meatier than ever. It took Shepard and Anderson's combined firepower to take it down. With the immediate threat neutralised, they turned back to the two marines. "What happened here?"

"Our gunship was shot down. We barely made it" came the shaken reply.

"You got a radio? We need to contact our ship"

"No. There's one in the gunship but it's gonna be crawling with those Cannibals"

"Cannibals? Fitting name, I suppose. All right, stay here son, we'll get you out of here"

Together they lifted a column of debris of one of the soldiers. As it fell it created a makeshift bridge. They rounded a corner only to see more of the force they encountered earlier. With his shields protecting him from immediate damage Shepard managed to get to cover before he was vulnerable. Activating his Tactical Cloak he ran forward to flank the enemy. Anderson used a Concussive Shot to knock the bulk of the force while they fired from both sides. The Cannibals eventually fell from the onslaught.

"Shepard! I've found a radio!" Anderson yelled as he contacted the Normandy. "Ashley, sending you our coordinates!" Anderson turned round to Shepard.

"Looks like we're gonna have to hold out here. You ready"

"Always"

"Ah shit!" Shepard yelled out. The cannibals had converged on their position and were starting to overwhelm them. They were starting to run out of ammo too, making that each move they made had to be clearly thought out and executed. While lacking in tactics apart from "point and shoot", the cannibals had something the humans didn't: Numbers. Every time Shepard or Anderson popped out of cover to take a shot, four or five rapid bursts of gunfire were there to greet them. So much so that Anderson had suggested trying to swim away in the lake.

"Didn't think this was the way I'd go!" Anderson exclaimed.

"I did!" was the reply. Reloading, Shepard failed to see a Cannibal that had got to his position. As they tangled a slash of Shepard's omniblade killed it, but in doing so he'd gone out of cover.

"Oh shit" was all he could say, as the cannibal's guns trained on him. He knew his shields wouldn't last long under prolonged fire. They were on the verge of failing when an explosion ran out ahead of him. The Cannibals looked back to see a Thanix cannon blast them into a puddle.

"Gentlemen, the cavalry's arrived!" Joker's voice yelled into the radio, as the Normandy came into view, destroying the rest of the Reaper ground forces.

"Well, even in detainment, you find a way to get yourself killed. Again. Impressive" Joker chuckled. Shaking his head in amusement, Shepard took a minute to admire the Normandy. He'd heard Alliance R&D had taken it apart and made it better, and the results were spectacular. So different, but still the same ship. Still his ship. The Cerberus logos had long been removed and replaced with the Alliance's symbols. The hangar bay ramp opened up to allow Shepard to jump in. On it were Ash and James.

"Good to have you back, Shepard" Ash said. "Good to be back" was his reply. They could go to the Council now, get help for Earth and come back to finish the Reapers. His thoughts were broken as he glanced down to see Anderson still on the wreckage.

"Anderson, come on!" The man in question shook his head.

"I can't leave. I need to help set up Earth's defence. Go! Speak to the Council! Get us as many fleets as you can!"

"If you're staying, then I'm staying!" was Shepard's prompt reply.

"The hell you're not! Get support for Earth! Now go! That's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore!"

Tossing a set of dog tags up to him Anderson said "Then consider yourself reinstated, Commander"

Nodding his head in acceptance, Shepard's parting words were "I'll be back! And I'll bring as many fleets as I can! And Anderson… good luck"

Acknowledging Shepard's words Anderson turned around, presumably to help the two soldiers still in the wreck of the gunship. As the Normandy prepared to leave, he saw two Alliance shuttles prepping for evac. Scared families, mothers, fathers and children were all pressed together inside, hoping to escape the war zone Earth had become. As Shepard looked down, he spotted a boy running to the shuttles. He was the child Shepard had encountered in the ducts. The boy looked right at him, even from a distance, as a Reaper Destroyer came into view. The little boy ran into the shuttle, terror etched on his features. Shepard's sigh of relief turned into a gasp of horror as the Reaper's red beam destroyed both shuttles, each with a single blast. As the ramp started to come up, Shepard's last thoughts before it closed were why the hell he was alive, and why that child wasn't.

* * *

**Well, that took me a while. This is a rough draft, if there are any mistakes let me know, as it's going to happen because I'm human. Also having problems uploading every word, bear with me on that. I decided to give Shepard wide knowledge of weapon and tech skills that an N7 would have. No biotics though, I want him to have his limits. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Mars Archives

"What the hell is going on?" Vega asked in a frustrated tone. He was perplexed as to why the Normandy seemed to be leaving. "Where's Anderson?"

When Shepard didn't answer him he pulled him back. "Where we going?"

"We're leaving" was the reply.

"Leaving?" Why would they leave? He thought. The fight was here!

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, her posture calm compared to Vega's frustration.

"Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel. Get help for Earth" James couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Anderson was a lifelong soldier and ordering Shepard to leave the fight seemed unbelievable. And what about Shepard? The stuff he'd done wasn't accomplished because he followed orders to run! He would have figured Shepard would belay any order that disagreed with his views, even if it was given by a superior officer. Especially when it was about the fight for his homeworld!

"Bullshit! He wouldn't order us to leave!"

Shepard turned round to face him. "Look, I don't like it either. You want to be down there, fighting for your home. I get that. But we can't win this thing alone"

"Ok, you can play politician with the suits but you can drop me off, 'cos I'm not leaving!"

Shepard glared, looking him right in the eye. "Enough! Don't you think I'd rather stay and fight? You see the devastation down there? Double it, triple it, hell quadruple it. That's what is going to happen unless we get help!" Again Shepard glared at him, the cold stare he was emitting would've made a krogan pause. Vega glared back, but he'd lost his footing in the argument and both men knew it.

"We're going to the Citadel. End of story. If you still want out you can leave from there" were Shepard's last words on the subject. "Commander?" Joker's voice rang out on the intercom.

"Yes, Joker?"

"We've got an incoming transmission from Admiral Hackett. Patching it through"

Shepard jogged to the nearby terminal and established a link. It was garbled and broken up, but clear enough to understand. "Shep…at you?"

"Yes, Admiral. We've escaped in the Normandy and are on our way to the Citadel to request help for Earth, sir"

"Y.. do that, but go to… Mars Archives… research with Dr Tsoni… ound way to stop them… only way to stop them"

"Understood, sir"

With the connection shut, Shepard told Joker their next destination. "Set a course for Mars"

"Mars? Um… ok, understood Commander"

"Why are we going to Mars?" Ash asked, while James exclaimed "This is loco!"

"Tell you on the way. You two, suit up"

Looking at the red and black N7 armour on the table, Shepard hoped this trip would be worth it.

After Ash and James were told the reason for the journey the ride there was quiet. James still looked pissed at leaving Earth, but he seemed to accept and understand why they had to. Shepard was piloting the shuttle, bringing them into Mars's atmosphere. _Good thing he won't be driving a Mako,_ Ash idly thought. The thought brought memories back though, memories she was convinced she'd buried. Ever since Horizon she'd tried to reason that she was right, that she couldn't possibly trust some Shepard clone Cerberus could've made up. The problem was, she was becoming more convinced she was wrong.

_Dammit Williams. You're so focused on Cerberus you can't see the real threat!_

Garrus had told her that on Horizon, the last time she spoke with him too. She knew Garrus had helped Shepard take down the Collectors, and that didn't surprise her. Garrus was a fighter, always trying to protect innocent people, no matter what race they were, and he was unswervingly loyal to Shepard, probably his best friend. She'd heard Tali had joined with him too. Ashley always suspected Tali had feelings for Shepard, and why wouldn't she? He'd saved her ass time and time again. Unintentionally the thought of them together produced a pang of jealousy. Had he seeked solace in her arms? She hoped not. She also knew that Wrex would have gone with him if he could've, and to have a krogan clan chief's loyalty meant something. The only one apart from her not willing to join with him at the time was Liara, but Ash suspected her reasons were different from hers.

The fact that Shepard went on a suicide mission and came back suggested that he was the real deal. No mindless slave could do that, or have the loyalty of his diverse crew. But she still couldn't let go of the fact that, even if he was alive now, Shepard died and came back working with a terrorist organisation, an enemy of the Alliance. If they were the Alliance's enemies, they were her enemies, no matter who they were.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as the shuttle landed. The doors opened, revealing a dusty and rocky landscape, with a research station in the distance. Together, as they secured their helmets, the trio exited the shuttle.

Surveying the landscape with his Mantis sniper rifle, Shepard sighed. The Normandy currently only had hold of the basic weapons, meaning they wouldn't pack the punch the arnaments Shepard and his old team had when they turned it in. He'd have to remind himself to put in requisition orders once he'd gotten to the Citadel. Putting that thought on hold he and his team looked around the terrain. A storm was coming from the east, and it was approaching rapidly. They kept going on the path when they heard a single gunshot. Then another one.

"Not a firefight, otherwise there'd be bursts of fire and bullets hitting off cover, not single shots. I don't like the sound of this" Ashley said. Adopting a more stealthy approach, they silently walked to where the gunshots were heard. Several more shots were fired before Shepard looked down his scope and saw what was happening from his position.

"Holy shit they're executing them!" James urgently whispered, as they saw a group of soldiers in armour were executing the researchers. White and yellow armour, with a distinctive diamond symbol.

"Ash, snipe 'em, now!" Shepard ordered, as they both took out the two men closest to the last innocent. Before the group could react James chucked a grenade into the midst of the group, taking out over half of the force. James continued to distract them from the snipers by firing continuing bursts from his Avenger assault rifle, making them pop out of cover and easy pickings for Ashley and Shepard. As the last of the Cerberus squad was finished, they were dismayed to find the researcher they'd saved dead on the ground.

"Those bastards. They could've at least taken them prisoner! And look at him. Wasn't even executed, just murdered in cold blood by some asshole who knew his time had ran out" James exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe they're luckier" Shepard said. Before Vega could tear into him he added "I've seen what Cerberus have done to their prisoners. I'd rather a quick death then prolonged torture"

"What are they doing here anyway?" Ash asked.

"Don't have a clue" Shepard replied.

"You don't know?" Ash said, before she realized what she was implying.

"Why would I know?" Shepard calmly asked, trying to keep his voice non-accusatory.

"It's just that… I'm just saying that it's weird Cerberus are here as soon as we arrive. I mean, look at the amount of vehicles. They didn't show up in force, meaning they had inside help"

"And you're implying that Shepard had something to do with that?" James asked. He looked incredulous. Shepard just kept walking into the facility, closing the doors so they could go without the breather function in their helmets. With her head filled with doubts about Shepard's loyalty, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I need a straight answer Shepard. Are you with Cerberus? Why are they here? When did you last have contact with them?"

"Ash…" His voice seemed to be trying to tell her that her doubts were wrong, that she should have more faith on him.

"I need a straight answer. Are you with Cerberus or not?"

Sighing, Shepard replied "No, I'm not with Cerberus. I haven't had any contact with them since I destroyed the Collector base. Hell, I basically spat in the Illusive Man's face when I did that. I also opened the eyes of two of his best operatives, one of which was only there because the Alliance were doing nothing. Before you defend them, admit it. They were doing nothing. And no, I don't know why they're here"

"But-"

"Shepard's been under constant surveillance since he was removed from service. He's had no contact with Cerberus whatsoever" James defended him.

"You know me better than that Ash, you of all people" he said.

Putting her head down, Ashley felt ashamed. It was almost as if she couldn't see through the 'Cerberus is bad, Alliance is good' motto she had. The problem was that Shepard hadn't appeared to change. When she looked at him she saw the same person she'd loved two and a half years ago. His mission against the Collectors was supposed to be impossible. While not privy to the mission files Anderson had told her who he'd recruited, and she'd bet that anyone else wouldn't have been able to get them to work together. A convict, a teenage krogan, an asari justicar, he'd even managed to get a geth onboard. And according to Anderson, it had followed his orders without question. A brainwashed Shepard couldn't have possibly achieved that. And yet she still had doubts…

As they entered the facility they heard noises. They seemed to be coming from the duct systems. Using the cranes in the room as cover they sneaked around, only to see an old friend.

Liara crawled in the ducts as fast as she could. _I should've known they'd come find me! _she thought as she tore round one of the corners. Two Cerberus assault troopers were after her. Although they were better armed, as long as she managed to avoid being caught in a straight path the confined space was her advantage. They couldn't get a clear shot at her, and the second soldier couldn't fire at all, in case he shot at his fellow man. Assuming he had morals. Knowing Cerberus, she wasn't so sure. She sighed with relief as she saw light in one of the passageways. Crawling quickly, she blasted the shutter blocking her exit with Throw, and dived through the hole. Dropping down she prepared herself as the Cerberus Assault Troopers predictably tried to follow her through the exit she'd caused.

They never got the chance.

As the two in pursuit of her dropped down, she caused a Singularity to levitate them right in front of her. Taking out her Shuriken, she calmly shot them in the air. As they dropped onto the floor she aimed and fired four shots, two for each man. She then heard something behind her. Looking round she saw three soldiers behind her, however they weren't dressed in Cerberus attire. In fact the man in the middle had one of the most recognisable sets of armour in the galaxy. N7 armour.

"Shepard!"

"Hey Liara. Nice to see you". Stepping forward he hugged her. She reciprocated the gesture.

"Haven't seen you in a while. I'm sorry about Earth" she said apologetically.

"Yeah, it was hard to leave" Ash remarked, walking next to Shepard.

"I know this must be hard on you" she said sympathetically. Getting to the point however, she added "but we may have a find a way to stop the Reapers. Maybe the only way to stop them"

"Hallelujah. Some answers. Finally" James exclaimed.

"Oh, hello. And you are?"

"James Vega. Alliance Navy. You?"

"Liara Tsioni. Just an information broker and prothean expert. A very… proficient info broker"

"So, there's a weapon that can destroy the Reapers?" Shepard asked. He sounded sceptical.

"No, well, yes. It's a blueprint for a Prothean device. A weapon massive in size and scope, capable of unquantifiable levels of destruction"

"How'd you find out about this?"

"Ever since the Alpha Relay incident I figured we were running out of time, so I used my resources of the Shadow Broker to prepare. Admiral Hackett knew something important could be found in the Archives, and asked me to look into them. What I found was… astonishing"

Any further conversation was put on hold as the alarms of the doors on the floor above them sounded, signalling the arrival of more Cerberus troops.

"More troops incoming!" Liara exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, come and get us!" James shouted. Shepard shook his head.

"No. James, go back to the shuttle"

"What? But why?"

"I need you to be able to get us outta here in case things don't go to plan"

James looked like he wanted to argue but he saw the reason why he had to go. Nodding, he took the lift back down to the area they'd just been. Taking cover, they prepared themselves.

"How many do you think there'll be?" Liara asked.

"Don't know. Can't be too many, they only had a couple of vehicles outside" Shepard said. "Ready a Singularity, they've got the high ground"

Three Cerberus troops ran through the upper doors, only to be sucked into a mini black hole as Liara went to work. Levitated out of cover, they were easy pickings.

"Lift is out. We'll go up here" Shepard said as he pulled a lever to bring one of the storage boxes up, creating a makeshift walkway.

"This is a secure station. How'd Cerberus get in?" Ash asked.

"Don't know" Liara replied. "We were getting reports of the invasion and then chaos. Didn't even realise it was Cerberus at first"

"Could they be working with the Reapers?"

"Not likely, but I guess anything is possible" Shepard said.

"So, Liara… you're the Shadow Broker?" Ashley asked. _So that's why she didn't go with him._

"Yes. In fact, a certain Spectre helped me get that application"

"Shepard?"

"Maybe" she said with a smile.

Running through the facility, they came across three assault troopers, speaking into their radios.

"Yeah. Think the Alliance sent back-up. All right, stay alert" There was something wrong with his voice. It sounded too… synthesised. Shepard was mystified to why.

_Must be something with their voice modules_ he thought.

Engaging their radios, Shepard whispered "_One on the right's mine. Ashley, snipe the one at the door. Liara, Stasis field on the last one. Ready, go!"_

Executing their commands, the three troopers fell. One was without it's head, one was stuck in stasis and the other had an omniblade through his chest. Shepard materialised behind him, his Tactical Cloak wearing off. Raising his pistol, he took care of the last one in stasis.

They kept running through the facility, taking care of any Cerberus troops they could find. However, most were in groups of threes, and they were outgunned and outmatched by the trio. Running into a room, they found a set of controls.

"We'll need access to the pedway. Give me a minute" Liara said as she tried to do it. "Damn it, security's been tampered with"

Going to the next console Shepard tried to gain access.

"Wait, who's that woman in the vid?" Ash questioned as the screen in the corner came to life. It showed a slim woman, maybe mid-30's.

"That's Dr Eva Core. She came here about a week ago. Any luck?" Liara asked Shepard.

"Pedway's been locked out"

"Right. There's construction on the roof. We can go out and get to it round there"

Securing their helmets, they went through the newly opened door to be greeted by the storm they saw earlier. Although it didn't impede their movement the dust would fog the visors of their helmets if they stayed outside too long. In the distance they saw two trams, with people aboard trading gunfire.

"What the hell?" Ashley shouted.

"Looks like the Alliance is still putting up a fight. They'll be overwhelmed soon though, we got to hurry" Shepard exclaimed.

"That tram leads right to the archives. Once they're across they are at the last security checkpoint" Liara explained.

"Another reason to move our asses. James, do you copy?"

"Comm- ou read -e?" James' voice came onto the radio, however it was garbled and hardly recognisable.

"Barely. Storm is causing some interference"

"Tell me bout it- lost contact with Normandy. What's y…"

"Didn't read that. James, can you hear me?" James tried to reply but the only he could say was "I said…" before the line went off.

"Dammit!"

As they came to a door Liara looked puzzled. "This airlock shouldn't be open" she exclaimed.

Doesn't look like it was forced" Ashley remarked.

"No, you'd have to override security protocols" Liara agreed. Putting their torches on to deal with the darkened environment inside the room, they ventured in. The sight that greeted them was horrible. As they illuminated the room they saw several dead bodies on the ground. No bullet wounds, just the telltale sign that they'd died because of lack of oxygen. Cerberus had cut the air supply while they were still inside.

"This is brutal, even by Cerberus' standards" Liara looked disgusted with the scene. Shepard just kept walking. He loathed what they'd done but he had got used to seeing things like that.

Scanning the room ahead he noticed five Cerberus soldiers, looking through the transparent glass. Apparently, they couldn't see them. Shepard formed a battle plan.

"Right. Ash, shoot the glass and just keep firing at them. Liara, I need a stasis field to catch the three in the middle, because I'm going to detonate a grenade once the field's up. After that just try and kill the last two stragglers. Ready?" They both nodded.

"Go!"

The assault troops didn't know what hit them as three were stuck still a second after the glass shattered, with an active grenade rolling up to them a second later. Ashley and Shepard opened fire on the last two as they tried to run, however they never got to the door. With no time for congratulations Liara jumped through the broken glass and started to type at a nearby terminal.

"I need to pressurize the room first. I've got some footage of what happened here- Oh goddess!" she shouted in surprise, as the clip showed the video logs of one of the security personnel. As he was talking the woman they'd seen before, Dr Eva, came in and shot him in cold blood. She then proceeded to type commands onto the terminal, presumably to let Cerberus in.

"Guess we know how Cerberus got in" Shepard remarked.

"I… I should've known. I was just so focused on the device that I became complacent, I guess" Liara looked troubled.

"You couldn't have known. Besides, it doesn't matter now . We just need to get the blueprints for the weapon. That's what matters" Shepard reassured her.

A small smile grew on Liara's face. He'd always had the ability to reassure her. "I suppose you are right. I don't know how you handle it all"

"I have my ways"

"Right. We have access to the labs now. They'll take us right to the tram station. Let's go"

Running silently through the doors they came across a slightly larger Cerberus force than the ones they'd already encountered. The leader seemed to be issuing orders, telling them to set up a perimeter and not to let any intruder through.

"_They know we're close now" _Shepard said into his radio. There was around eight or nine of them, all huddled together.

"_I'll create a Singularity, drag maybe four or five in if I'm lucky" _Liara whispered.

"_Right. Ash: Grenade. Take 'em out_. _I'll take care of any stragglers" _Shepard ordered.

Executing his commands, three soldiers were sucked into Liara's Singularity, while another two were taken out by Ashley's grenade. The remaining four dived into cover, trying to dispel the threats that were tearing through their units. Exchanging fire, the trio of Ashley, Shepard and Liara soon outclassed the four remaining soldiers.

"There's going to be more up ahead" Ashley warned. Sure enough, as soon as Shepard opened the first door in the corridor of labs, another Cerberus squad attacked. What was worse was that this force was bigger, with soldiers equipped with riot shields, with the only opening in it being the 'mail slot' situated at the soldiers' eyes.

"Ashley! Time to deliver the mail, sniper style!" Shepard yelled, as they both pulled out their long range weapon. Liara, seeing what they were planning, made a barrier to give them enough time for the shot. The clattering of two shields hitting the floor told her they'd found their mark.

Cerberus fought back furiously, trying desperately to kill the intruders by using sheer numbers. However, as one tried to advance, he saw the shimmer of a Tactical Cloak right before he was pulled behind Shepard's cover. Eventually, Shepard and his team managed to wear them down, thinning their numbers, before advancing. A suicidal charge by the last soldier and the sound of three guns firing at once put an end to the battle.

"Uh, what's that smell?" Ashley asked, as they made there way across the station.

"They just activated the decontamination protocols" Liara said gravely.

"With the staff still inside" Ashley finished.

Deactivating them, they ran on through the labs.

"This is where they would study the various info or relics in this place" Liara explained.

"What'd they find?" asked Shepard with interest.

"More than I could describe in a short conversation. There are hundreds of Prothean databanks in the archives untouched" Liara said with awe in her voice.

Running into the next corridor they were greeted by a massive turret hanging from the ceiling in the next room. Diving to cover they assessed their options. Ashley peaked out to see the turrets targeting laser aim at her before she ducked back down to avoid being killed.

"It takes at least two or three seconds to target you! Dive in and out of cover before it gets you!" Ashley shouted as she ran up the corridor. She avoided the laser long enough to move further up the room and stay in cover. Following her example Shepard and Liara ran up to the room. Eventually the trio managed to get to the back of the room. The turret couldn't rotate to their position, granting them a moment of safety. Getting to the console they needed Liara sat down and went to work. She managed to get footage of Dr Eva. She was ordering the shutdown of every camera and the lockdown of the trams, meaning the trio couldn't get across from their current position. She then proceeded to shoot the camera.

"Looks like they've made it to the archives. And it doesn't look like they'll be sending a tram anytime soon" Liara muttered.

"Can you override it?" Shepard asked.

"The archives are on a separate network. We're completely locked out" she answered.

"Maybe not" Ashley said.

Shepard turned round to face her. "You got an idea?"

"What if we found a close range communicator, like helmet-to-helmet?"

"And?"

"Then we contact them saying we're on their side, the Alliance forces have been neutralised"

"Good idea" Shepard said. He sounded impressed. As Ash turned away to find a transmitter, Liara eyed him.

"What?"

"The Lieutenant-Commander seems to have gotten very capable"

"That she has"

Turning away he left her to the terminal.

Ashley finally saw a body with a working transmitter in his helmet. She saw Shepard walk behind her. She was … confused about what she felt for him. The way he'd reassured Liara, the way he'd put James in his place and even the way he fought was all reminiscent of the Shepard she'd loved. She couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that he was impressed with her because of her idea. The way everyone acted around him, the way he went about himself, maybe he really was the Shepard she had known before. Maybe miracles could happen.

These thoughts were eradicated when she peered through the helmet's visor.

"Oh god" Ashley wretched, completely disgusted with what had happened to the man. "He looks like a husk!"

Shepard looked at the corpse. She was right. His skin was deathly pale, and even though he was dead bright blue lights shone from his eye sockets. Shepard's mind flashed to when he fought Saren, and also the husks and cannibals. Their eyes had been bright blue as well. Only one thing could've caused it.

Indoctrination.

"Who knows what they jammed into his skull!" Ashley yelled. "That could've been you, Shepard!"

She was angry, that was certain. The difference Shepard noticed was that before she was accusatory, suspicious. Now her voice seemed to be filled with concern. Still, he was tired of her constantly questioning him, his wellbeing and his loyalty. And it showed in his next words.

"How can you compare me to him? If I was like him I'd be a slave, with no mind of my own! How could I have disobeyed TIM at the Collector Base? Huh?"

"What if they're controlling you? Maybe you just think you're Commander-"

"Listen to yourself! Why do you have so much trouble trusting me? All the facts are staring you in the face and yet you refuse to believe it! Please, I'm not being a dick here, but give me one good reason, apart from the fact that I worked with Cerberus for the greater good, why you can't trust me!"

Ashley looked for a reason but she couldn't find one. Instead, she bowed her head, and stated "Look, I…I just need to find a way to know you again. Know the guy I used to love"

Shepard stared at her, but the malice in his expression faded as he said quietly "I'm still that guy, but I can't make you trust me. And you better find a way to trust me quickly. Otherwise if life or death depends on whether you trust me or not… I don't know how that's going to turn out"

Picking up the transmitter, he turned back to her, saying "Look, I don't know what's going to happen, but can we cooperate for the rest of the mission? After this, we'll talk. Properly"

"Okay, okay… Commander"

Smiling, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Hello, is anyone there?" he said into the transmitter.

"Who is this?"

"This is… Delta Team" _Where the hell did I get that?_

"What's your status?"

"All hostiles terminated. We're awaiting pick up on the other side"

"Good work. Echo Team will ride over and secure the station"

Cutting the line, Ashley asked him "Think they bought it?"

"Think so, they'll find out it's a trap soon enough though"

"We better get ready" Liara reasoned, walking up to them.

"All right. Apparently they're sending a whole team, so Ash: grenade in the back of the tram. I'll take the front. Liara, well, just do your thing"

"Gladly"- "Affirmative"

"Lets go kick some Cerberus ass"

The Cerberus troopers didn't know what had hit them. A simple pick-up turned into a fight for life as the front and back of the tram simultaneously exploded, killing over half their team. The rest were boxed in, leaving a simple choice: Die inside the tram or die outside of it. If they stayed they were crushed by Liara's Singularity, and if they left they died without a head, as a result of Ash and Shepard taking up sniper perches. One looked like he was about to surrender but before he could he shot himself, like an invisible force told him to. The Cerberus force was eventually whittled down to one man, and he ran in a suicide run towards Liara. His legs were crippled by two sniper shots and Liara calmly drew her Predator and ended him.

"Well, that takes care of that" Shepard remarked, as he and Ash came down from the upper level. Jogging into the tram they rode to the last security checkpoint.

The Cerberus forces were ready for them, as they opened fire as soon as they were in range. The two snipers fired, but the enemy had superior numbers and position. As the tram came to it's destination, Shepard activated his cloak. Using the last of his grenades he managed to cause a big enough distraction that most of the troops stopped firing at the ladies and zeroed in on him.

"Can't fight back like this!" Shepard yelled, as four Cerberus troopers converged on his position, which was the left to the centre of the room, meaning he was cut off from Ashley and Liara. Switching to his shotgun, Shepard braced himself.

He was surprised to see a Singularity appear close to him, but far away enough to avoid being sucked in. He was even more pleasantly surprised to see a Concussive Shot take out the remaining soldier.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!" Ash yelled, somewhere on the battlefield. The furious battle raged on, as the experience and power of Shepard's team tried to beat the numbers of Cerberus's squads. However, Shepard's team had experience and endurance, and it soon showed. When the trio fired most moves they made scored a hit, while the assault troopers carelessly blind fired at their foes. Eventually the last one fell.

"This is it. Beyond this door is the blueprint we need" Liara explained, as she opened the door. Liara ran up to the terminal overseeing the hologram of the information they needed.

"Here it is!" she shouted excitedly. Their good mood was soon ruined however, as the hologram of a man materialised behind Shepard. A man who saw himself as the epitome of humanity. A man who'd go to unknown limits to get what he wanted. Just the type of man Shepard despised.

"Shepard"

"Illusive Man"

The hologram paced in front of Shepard, studying the images behind him. "Fascinating race, the Protheans. They left all this for us to discover and we've squandered it. The Alliance has known about the archives for thirty years, and what have they done with it?" he rhetorically asked.

"What do you want?" Shepard snarled, getting straight to the point.

"What I've always wanted. The data in these archives are the key to solving the Reaper problem"

Shepard didn't like the way he said 'solving'. I've seen what your solutions are. Your soldiers are turned into monsters"

"Hardly. They're being improved"

"Really? Having Reaper tech stuck in their skull, constantly hearing voices till they become a mindless slave? And you call that **improvement**? You could at least pretend to care about their welfare, their wellbeing. Actually, don't, it'll just sicken me. Everything about you is a lie, apart from the fact you're a cold-blooded snake who'll do anything to get what you want. Use anyone"

"See, you just don't realise. Where you see a means to destroy, I see the way to control, to dominate and harness the Reaper's power"

"Our world is burning and you want to spare the Reapers from destruction? Keep them around for your own selfish gain? You've lost it"

"You've always been short-sighted, hasty. Your destruction of the Collector Base proved that"

"No, I think that proved my intelligence. You pretended to be my friend, my advocate just so you could exploit my success at the end. If I'd saved the base you'd be here right now gloating over how you used me to get what you want. You should've quit while you were still ahead"

"It doesn't matter. This isn't your fight any longer. You can't defeat the Reapers"

"You sure? You know what I'm capable of. I've done things that belong in fiction. Tracking Saren to Ilos, beating the Collectors, being the first human Spectre… the list goes on. I'll defeat them" he stated resolutely.

"Doubtful. The odds aren't in your favour"

"They never have. Yet I'm still standing, and all the people who said I couldn't are eating their own words. Either that, or they are dead" Shepard said, with a hint of warning.

"It's not going to happen, mainly because I don't want the Reapers destroyed. We can harness their very essence, use them to bring humanity to a new stage of evolution. Humans will be the centre of galactic power, like it should be already"

"No, I'll tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to use this data to blow the Reapers back to whatever hellhole they came from. And I'll kill anyone in my way"

"You're pathetically short-sighted, only able to kill. You're a tool Shepard, a tool I used to destroy the Collectors, because I saw fit to carry out the action. And despite our differences, you were relatively successful. But like the rest of the relics in this place, you're time is over"

Shepard smirked. "I think we'll disagree on 'relatively successful'. I completely aced it. I managed to assemble the deadliest team the galaxy had ever seen, and I managed to make them work together. I managed to succeed against the Collectors, and on the supposed 'suicide mission', I brought everyone back alive. I even managed to convince your second-in command about who you really were. I think that surpasses 'relatively successful'"

"Don't interfere with my plans Shepard, I won't warn you again"

"Go to hell" Shepard retorted, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Shepard!" Liara's voice cut in. "The data is being wiped!"

"What?" he replied. "How is he doing it?"

Smirking, the holo of the Illusive Man disappeared. As he left, he departed with the words: "Goodbye, Shepard. The next we meet, it won't be this pleasant"

Liara furiously looked for someway to save the data. Scrolling down, she discovered the source of the problem. "Shepard, it's being wiped locally! Someone is still here!"

Ashley heard Liara's cries, and was quick to react. Scanning the room, she saw a familiar women on a terminal, a women she had seen throughout the mission. Dr Eva Core.

"Get off the console, now!" she demanded. Eva seemed to hesitate.

"I said now!"

As Ashley closed in, Eva spun and surprised Ashley with a snap-kick to the chest. As Ash tried to get up, the Cerberus mole overloaded her omnitool and plunged it into the terminal, stopping Liara from downloading the blueprints. Checking to see that the info she needed was safely on her omnitool, she turned and sprinted out the room.

"She's quicker than she looks!" Ashley exclaimed, as the trio charged after her. Core tried anything she could to get away, sending several fire blasts of Incinerate at her pursuers, hoping to slow them down. Getting outside, she quickly climbed up the ladder and ran to a Cerberus shuttle in the distance. Shepard pressed on, but it was becoming clear she would outrun them.

"Joker do you read me? James do you come in?" he shouted into the radio desperately. _Damn storm is gonna cost us everything!_

As he climbed up the ladder, closely followed by Ash and Liara, he saw Dr Core jump into the shuttle.

"James? Joker? Anybody?"

He watched helplessly as the Cerberus shuttle was departing.

"I got this!" James yelled into the radio. Looking up, Shepard saw an Alliance shuttle slam into the Cerberus one in a side on collision. While James's shuttle creaked and hovered a bit, the Cerberus one crashed onto the ground, forcing the team to dive either side. Shepard dove to the right, while Ash and Liara jumped to the left.

"James, get down here!" Shepard yelled up at him. As James stepped out, they heard a scream from the other side.

Liara had taken a bad fall. Ash hauled her to her feet, right before the damaged door of the Cerberus shuttle was knocked off. Rising from the fire stood Dr Eva Core. Only it wasn't Eva Core. Her flesh was badly burned and her clothes were gone, but the thing standing before Ash looked anything but human.

Noticing with a shock Ashley realised it was a synthetic. No organic could've survived a full frontal clash like that. But she removed these thoughts as it charged.

_Not today bitch _she thought as she pushed Liara aside and fired at the thing. It didn't even flinch at the bullets that struck it as it grabbed Ashley by the helmet and lifted her up into the air. Her scream was muffled into the hand of the machine as she tried to do something, **anything**, to put the thing off balance.

"Ash!" Shepard cried as he whipped round the corner and trained his pistol on Core, James following suit a minute later.

"Let her go" he demanded, as the synthetic continued to hold her aloft. It didn't seem to even register his words. Instead it spoke into the radio, the sentences that followed chilled him to the bone.

"Orders?"

"Finish her"

"No!"

Turning round it smashed her a against the shuttle once, twice, before turning round to deal with Shepard.

It was gunned down by Shepard and Vega yet only one thought were in their minds.

"Grab that thing. Take it with us" he ordered, as he ran over to Ash. Lifting her up, he prayed to every deity he could that she was all right, that everything would be okay.

"You'll be okay Ash. I promise"

**Phew! Finally done with this. I have to admit I looked forward to writing from Ash's point of view. Despite the fact that I prefer Miranda, I feel a bit sorry for her in this situation. She has always been loyal to the Alliance, as her family have served with them for generations. Then Shepard comes along and kind of dashes her sense of loyalty by working with Cerberus, even if it was for the greater good. I think it would be natural for her to be untrusting of Shepard but still have feelings for him, as her jealousy of a possible quarian for example, even though this is Shep/Miri fic. I'll try and get the next chapter by Sunday, since I'm going on holidays next week and won't be able to get to a computer to upload it after.**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Citadel

"Ash!"

Running into the Normandy and taking the lift up to Deck 3, Shepard ran as fast as his legs could take him. Sprinting into the med bay, he deposited Ashley's limp form onto one of the hospital beds and took off her helmet to assess the damage.

It didn't look good. Her tanned face was barely recognisable, with purple bruises and cuts littering her head. Shepard was no doctor, but he knew they would have to get her proper medical care, and soon. Otherwise…

"We need to go to the Citadel!" Liara shouted at him, although he barely registered her words. His mind flashed back to when it happened, how he'd just stood there as Ash was picked up and slammed into the shuttle. How could he have just let it happen? If she died, it would be all his-.

"Shepard, she needs proper medical assistance! Set a course for the Citadel!" Liara yelled, jarring him out of his depressive trance.

"All right, just… do what you can for her. And… see what you can learn from that thing" he said, gesturing to the synthetic lying on another hospital bed.

As he left the med bay Joker's voice sounded into his ear. "So what happened down there?"

"We ran into Cerberus and it's egomaniacal, unethical boss, that's what happened down there. Ash… she got hurt real bad. Set a course for the Citadel, and make it quick"

"Aye, aye, Commander. I'll get us there as fast as I can. Oh, and Admiral Hackett is in the war room. Best not to keep him waiting"

"Yeah, sure… wait, what? The admiral can't be aboard!"

"Just go into the war room. We got some new toys to play with"

" Right. I should go"

Walking into the elevator, he took a moment to reflect on what had happened. His friend had got injured and his world was burning, and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. Nothing except put all his faith in this device the Protheans had made. That didn't exactly reassure him. As the lift arrived, he strode out to the back of the deck. Going in he saw a room with a circular projector, with a little walkway down to it. Going down the steps he noticed terminals surrounding the space around the projector. He kept walking into the back of the room until he saw a hologram waiting for him, a holographic image of Admiral Hackett. It looked as if he was trying to speak but something was preventing him from doing so.

"Edi, can you clear this up?"

"I can try, Commander" the AI dutifully replied.

"Shepard, is that you?" the admiral's voice asked, much clearer than his first attempt.

"Yes sir"

"Did you get to the archives?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, I did, but I ran into some unwelcome visitors. The Illusive Man for one. Lieutenant Commander Williams was badly hurt by a synthetic"

Hackett nodded like he expected it. "I was worried Cerberus might try something. Did you get the data?"

"Most of it. He downloaded some before I could stop him. Edi and Liara are analysing what we recovered, trying to learn anything they can from it"

Seeing Liara walk into the room behind Shepard he asked her "So what did you learn? Was it worth the effort and William's wellbeing?"

"Initial evidence and study suggests it is a blueprint for a Prothean device"

"Device?"

"We've determined that it's information contains the key to defeating the Reapers. A weapon massive in size and scope, capable of unknown levels of destruction" she said, tapping into her omnitool to show him the data.

"Send it on to me, then. We'll do our own analysis. If Liara is right, and if we can build it, hopefully this may end the Reapers. What' your current course?"

"We're headed to the Citadel. Partly for Ashley, but Anderson ordered me to get help for Earth. That's the main reason"

"All right, you do that. Try and get help for the device too, I'll take anything you can get us"

"Will do, sir"

Cutting the link Shepard thought about what would happen if he couldn't get the Council onboard, how much time they would have, how-

"Commander" Liara's voice intervened. "Edi has been extracting data from the Cerberus machine. We'll have our findings ready by the time we get to the Citadel"

"The one scrap of good news. What about Ash?" he said. He was almost afraid to ask.

"I've done all I can. She needs proper medical care, and fast. The sooner we get to the Citadel, the better"

As he made to leave she asked him the question that was really affecting her.

"It's going to get worse, isn't it?"

"Unless we stop the Reapers, yeah, it's going to get worse. Hope this works out so we don't spend our last days regretting what we never did, what we never said"

Liara thought about who he was referring to. He got on great with everyone on his mission to stop the Collectors, if her contacts of the Shadow Broker were to be believed. However there was only a couple of people who he was really close to. His two best friends, a certain turian and quarian duo, and someone else…

Trying to reassure him, she said "This weapon could be the answer, if we can build it. I get the sense you don't really believe it though"

"Have you seen Earth? Centuries of civilization is being wiped out of existence right now, and we're barely slowing them down. Even if Garrus were here to 'calibrate' it, I don't think one weapon is going to be enough"

"What are our options? We can't defeat them conventionally. This is our chance, possibly our only chance, at stopping them. At the very least, we have to try"

"How long till we get to the Citadel?"

"Couple of hours"

"Right. I'm going to check in on Ash. If someone wants to find me I'll be there"

**2 hours later**

After two hours of being left in his thoughts about the war and Ash's health, Shepard was glad to finally leave the confines of his ship. Helping the medics that were wheeling Ashley out of the Normandy, he couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened. He hadn't, of course, but the feeling stayed with him nevertheless. Behind him were James and Liara. He knew that Liara was going to help him convince the Council about help for Earth and the prothean device, but he didn't know what James was here for. He was restless with the invasion of Earth, so rest and relaxation was probably not on his mind.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked one of the medics, referring to Ashley.

"Huerta Memorial. Best care on the Citadel" was the reply.

"Wait, we're not going with them?" James asked.

"No, we got to talk to the Council. Can't wait for that conversation" he remarked sarcastically.

As they walked through the docking bay, Shepard noticed a familiar face walking toward him.

"Captain Bailey"

"Hello Shepard. Should've known you would turn up. Although it's 'Commander' now" he said wearily. He didn't seem too happy about his promotion.

"Congratulations?"

"Yeah, thanks I guess. But to be honest I would have preferred staying in Zakera Ward. At least there was some action. Now half my job is doing errands for the brass, directing dignitaries around and dealing with political bullshit. No offence"

"None taken. So I guess you're not just here to say hello to your old buddy?"

Bailey almost cracked a smile at that one. "No, if it were that boring I'd have quit a long time ago. I'm here to tell you that the Council has their own 'problems', with the war and everything. And they expect… blah blah blah. Anyways there still preparing if you want to see your friend in the hospital"

"Sure, thanks Bailey, I'll do that. What about you two?" he asked, gesturing to Liara and James.

"I'll visit Ashley later. I'll go ahead and brief the Council. Take as long as you want"

"And you, Vega?"

"Just a visitor today. I'll try not to get lost. No promises though"

"All right. Just be ready to come back to the ship at a moment's notice. Something tells me the Council is going to ask me for something instead of the other way round"

As he turned back to Bailey, something in his radio bleeped. "Got to take care of this now. The other part of my job. See you later"

Walking to the elevator, Shepard went to the Huerta Memorial Hospital.

* * *

As he walked through the ward he saw two familiar faces. One he remembered distantly. The doctor Garrus had saved when they had been looking for leads on Saren. Dr Chloe Michel. He recalled the other person with perfect clarity, however.

"Dr Chakwas!"

"Ah Shepard. Good to see you again"

"What are you up to nowadays?"

"I'm working at a R&D lab down in Shalta Ward, coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett. I'd feared you had been stranded on our home. Let's just say I was greatly relieved to hear you escaped. I heard someone was critically injured so I came here as fast as I could. I'm sorry that it was Lieutenant Commander Williams though"

"Yeah, Ash got into a nasty situation with a Cerberus synthetic while we were on Mars. How is she doing?"

"Very well, considering what happened. I'm impressed with her resilience and willpower, as well as Dr Michel's medical expertise" she said, nodding to the younger doctor.

"I just did my job" she modestly said. She beamed from the praise though.

"That you did. I wish one of us was there on Mars. It might not be this bad if we were"

As Michel left to give them a bit of privacy, Shepard asked curiously "So, what have you been doing? It's been six months"

"I'm good, when you consider what might have happened. When they impounded Normandy the Alliance didn't really know what to do with me. I was never officially a part of Cerberus, I merely lent my talents to you, plus I'd gotten a proper leave of absence from my previous post"

"So you didn't actually do anything wrong when you joined up with me"

"Exactly. Although I suppose that if they interpreted you as a war criminal, I'd have been tried as an accessory"

"Right. Perhaps you should stay in the labs then?" He'd meant it as a joke, but he sounded more serious than he'd intended.

Her expression was filled with disappointment and sorry. "I can't stay in the labs while I know you are going around saving the universe again. Eden Prime, going to Ilos, saving the Citadel, defeating the Collectors… I'm not a field doctor and I couldn't stand it if you left without me. Please, let me serve on the Normandy. Please"

She was giving him the pleading eyes now, not wanting to cry lest that it would end any chances she had of getting back onboard the Normandy. Relief coursed through her veins when he said:

"Don't give me the puppy eyes, I was just joking!" he sheepishly said. "Your place is in the Normandy's med bay, not some lab. Get your stuff and go to the docking bay D24. I'll be looking for you aboard. And… sorry about the joke, it was… stupid"

"That's alright Commander. As long as you don't scare me like that again, I'll be glad to serve on the Normandy once more"

"You sure?" he snickered. "Joker is still on board"

She smiled. "And I'm sure he's not taking his medicine. I can reprise my role as the grumpy mother in his world again"

"I'll see you aboard"

* * *

Walking into Ashley's room the jolly mood he'd had with Dr Chakwas soon petered out and a sad, almost guilty feeling took it's place. Looking at her face as she slept brought back a ton of memories, memories that he had left behind.

"Hey, Ash. You scared me pretty bad on Mars. Just… keep fighting, okay? That's an order" he said, as he tried to keep is voice from cracking. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye lately, just…" How could he explain? He didn't have any romantic feelings for her, he was sure of that now. Before he had worried that he had just seeked comfort from Miranda, his heart still belonging to Ash, and that the repercussions would be detrimental, leaving both women feeling betrayed by him. Miranda would have been furious and heartbroken if he had just played with her emotions, considering her difficulty of letting people in, and he was worried that Ashley would have felt cheated by his lack of loyalty to her. But those feelings were gone now. Whatever they **could **have been had vanished, and while he was still confused and worried about Miranda, he knew he didn't love Ashley anymore. Feeling more perplexed than ever, he made to leave as Dr Michel came into the room.

"She needs anything, big or small, you talk to me doctor. Take care of her"

"I will Commander, I promise"

Turning to the door, he glanced at her sleeping form one last time.

"Get better soon, Ash"

* * *

Taking the lift to the Presidium, Shepard stepped out to see a lot of diplomats talking. The war seemed ethereal here, words whispered about it but none to confirm or deny it. People talking in hushed silence was the biggest indication. This part of the Presidium was always crowded and loud. It was still filled to the brim, but it was quiet. The big thing saying that something wasn't right. As he came to the meeting point, he took a deep breath and stepped in

The Council was already in session. They were arguing about something. As usual.

"We've got our own problems, Councilor. Earth is not in this alone" the turian councilor, Sparatus, explained.

"But Earth is facing the Reapers right now! It was the first council world hit, and by all reports it faces the brunt of the attack"

"By your reports" the salarian, Valern, intervened. _Slimy asshole._

Udina glared at him, while Shepard saw Liara shake her head at their squabbling. _Politicians,_ he thought.

Announcing his presence, Shepard stalked forward. "The reports are accurate. Earth was attacked - by the Reapers. And it's just the beginning"

The 'esteemed' Council, so high and mighty, were silent. Shepard could tell they hadn't been looking forward to this conversation. The feeling was mutual, at least.

"We need your help. Supplies, soldiers, anything you can spare"

The asari councilor, Tevos, spoke. "I'm afraid we can't. Even now the Reapers are pressing on our borders. If we lend support for Earth our own worlds will fall"

Udina bristled at her words. It was easy to see that they had argued about this already. "We have to fight this enemy together! Otherwise every world will fall"

"So we should just follow you to Earth?" Valern asked incredulously.

Sparatus put up his hand to silence them, signalling he was feeling diplomatic today. _That would be a first._

"Even if we united our fleets, and took the fight to them, do you really believe we could defeat them?" he asked.

Shepard strode forward. "I don't expect you to follow me without a plan" Nodding to Liara, she took the reins. "Councilors, we have that plan. A blueprint, created by the Protheans, during their war with the Reapers. It's a weapon of mass destruction, capable of unknown quantities of power. If we can build it, we have a chance to defeat them"

"The scale is… huge. This would be a colossal undertaking" Valern spluttered. He still seemed in denial of the Reapers existence.

"No" Shepard confirmed. "I've already forwarded it to Admiral Hackett. The remnants of the Alliance fleet is already gathering resources to fund and construct it. From what Liara tells me, initial readings suggest it is very feasible to build"

"If we work together" Liara added.

Tevos shook her head. "Have you realized this came from the Protheans? They lost against the Reapers. If this weapon didn't help them, then what good will it do us now?"

Liara took the question as an opening to explain her vast Prothean knowledge. "They didn't go down easy. It took centuries for the Reapers to finally eradicate them, and in that time the Protheans came close to defeating them. They simply ran out of time, with the weapon missing a key component. Something called the Catalyst. As I said, they ran out of time. Something we can avoid if we start right away"

"Do you have any idea what the Catalyst is?"

"No. Not yet. I've got everyone I've got out looking for it or any information about it. As soon as I find something even remotely related, I'll forward it to you. Considering the situation we're all in, I don't think people will be holding back any information that will help us build it"

The councilors all looked at each other. Udina seemed desperate, looking for anything that could help Earth. Valern didn't seem convinced, which was ironic since every time he hadn't listened to Shepard it had came back to bite him in the ass. Tevos had a strained look on her face, as if she didn't want to say what she was planning to. The big surprise was Sparatus, who seemed to be in agreement with Shepard and Liara. He had never trusted Shepard, probably would have preferred if humanity hadn't been granted access into the Council and the Spectres, and he had always dismissed the claims of the Reaper's existence. He looked contemplative. The asari councilor spoke up though.

"The unfortunate thing is… while Earth is being attacked we have time to prepare and regroup. If our own borders can be sealed, if we can secure our homes, we would once again consider helping you"

"But-"

"This meeting is adjourned" Valern finalized.

The three aliens made their way to exit, leaving Udina to dwell over the meeting. He looked sad, broken.

"Shepard. Meet me in my office. Now" he said. He walked off to their meeting place.

"Well, that went just great" Shepard dejectedly said. He had always had doubts over whether he'd made the right choice in saving the Destiny Ascension. Alliance ships had damn near sacrificed themselves so they could live, and for what? Maybe a new Council would have…

_Nah. They would just sit on their asses doing the exact same thing, probably would have been even more pissed at me then the old one._

"You would think our worlds on death row would spur them into action. Instead they are even more political and unhelpful" Liara scoffed. Even when she was angry she would never mutter profanities or do something stupid. In a way, she reminded him of Samara. Without the extremely serene and tranquil posture she would adapt everywhere, even in the face of tragedies like Project Overlord.

"Yeah. Sometimes I think if it was a mistake sparing them in the first place. Can't do anything about it now though""I agree. I'm going to head back to the Normandy, maybe visit Ashley in Huerta Memorial"

"Right. She ain't up yet, at least she wasn't when I was there"

"A short visit then. See you after your meeting with Udina"

"Goodbye"

* * *

Coming back down from the Citadel Tower and walking into the councilor's office, it was clear the man had been venting his anger. He whirled around to face Shepard as soon as he entered the room.

"They're a bunch of self concerned jackasses, Shepard!" he snarled. "You saved their sorry asses, and for what? Excuses and promises that boil down to 'maybe later'?"

Looking out the window of his office he muttered bitterly "If help doesn't arrive soon 'maybe later' is going to be the epitaph of **eleven billion**"

"How can they be so blind? Every Council world, hell, every pirate, uncharted and colony world is going to fall because they're damn **idiots**!"

"We are looking out for our homes the only way we know how. I'm a politician Shepard, not a soldier" Sparatus cut in, announcing his presence.

"Politicians have more power than soldiers, not less! All those times I constantly reminded you, warned you about the impending invasion, you did nothing but sit back and call me insane and delusional!" Shepard retorted, whirling on him.

Sparatus seemed apologetic, however the day he would admit he was wrong was the day Shepard would go to Tuchanka and throw rocks at thresher maws.

"It's too late now to re-hash the past, and it is pointless to do so. I'm not here to argue about it. I'm here to offer help"

"That would be a first" Shepard muttered. Sparatus didn't react though.

"I can't give you turian support, but I can tell you how to get it. Primarch Fedorian is the real political power in the Turian Hierarchy. He alone is the one who will decide where we fight. He is currently fighting on Menae, Palaven's largest moon. If you can get him out of there to represent the hierarchy, then you can gain support for Earth. A thankful high ranking turian militant would be invaluable for your cause"

"All right, I'll get him out of there" Shepard accepted wearily.

Before Sparatus left he added: "There is also one other thing. The Council has decided for your Spectre status to be upheld. All the appropriate resources and equipment will be made available to you". With those words, he departed.

"Well, that's something" Udina remarked. "He's right for once. A smart idea for us to obtain the primarch. Strange that the turian is the most co-operative"

"He seems understandable and approachable. Can't be the same man. If it is then he's drastically changed his tune. What about Valern and Tevos?"

"Valern is scared out of his wits, and more unhelpful than ever. Salarians like their wars won before they even start, but no genophage is going stop the enemy this time. Tevos is usually the most diplomatic, but she will defend Thessia like a mother panther. She can and will do anything to save her home planet. The same as me" he stated resolutely.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do. What are you going to do?" Shepard asked.

"Cash in on our chips. Humanity is owed many favors throughout the galaxy, now we call them in. I'll send the message out, 'help Earth, help yourselves'. Any resource I can get, no matter how small, will be made available to me. Our government is near extinct at this stage, meaning I am the most powerful political human in history. I can move mountains, the only problem is that we are going to have to move planets. You do your job, I'll do mine. The Reapers will pay for what they've done"

"Any friends back home?" Shepard was surprised. This was probably the first time he had spoken to Udina and he had been approachable. Too bad it took the war for it to happen.

"Yes. Had a lot of friends back on Luna. Had to keep a VI just to remember their birthdays. Now, they're all gone"

"Goodbye, Councilor"

"Farewell"

* * *

Coming out of the councilors office, Shepard decided to talk to an old friend. As he headed into Bailey's office he could hear an angry voice berating him.

"I demand an audience!"

Shepard inwardly groaned. It was his least favourite reporter in the world, Khalisah Al-Jilani. He was aware it wasn't her full name, which he didn't know because it was so goddamn long. She seemed to be in a quarrel with Bailey._ Why does that not surprise me._

"I'm sorry miss but the Council isn't giving interviews at this time" he answered. It sounded like he was really bored and tired.

"My viewers need to know what's going on! This is an outrage!"

"Listen lady, do you think I like policing the press to appease the politicians? You're not getting an interview until further notice". Frustration was evident in his tone.

"Really? I'm not leaving till I'm granted an audience"

"Then I hope you brought your sleeping bag" he responded dryly.

As she barged past him she yelled at Shepard once before the doors closed. "Commander, humanity has questions!"

Shaking his head he turned back to Bailey. "You're the wall between the politicians and the journalists now?"

"Yeah. The only good thing about this position is the pay-rise. I hate dealing with political bull"

"It can't be all bad, right? I mean, surely there's got to be some redeeming feature. Otherwise you wouldn't stay here"

"Ah, it wasn't that bad at the start, but now people are on edge. That reporter isn't the first and won't be the last to come here looking for answers. Unfortunately, if I'm honest I scare the hell outta of them and the Council get on my back, and if I just cover it up they leave more frustrated then ever. Damned if i do, damned if I don't"

"Any friends or family back home?"

Bailey's expression drew distant. "An ex-wife. Son and a daughter. Feels like it's been years since I last saw them. Now I may never"

Shepard remembered the last time he had heard Bailey filled with such regret. _You think he's the only man to ever screw up raising a son?_

It nearly made Shepard guilty for asking him. "Well, keep fighting the good fight. Going to need you to stay sharp"

"See you Bailey""Goodbye, Shepard"

* * *

"Commander Shepard!"

The man in question didn't even bother to hide his groan. Khalisah Al-Jilani was heading towards him like a women possessed. He never really liked the press, but at least some were understandable.

_Scratch that. Emily Wong maybe, but not the rest._

As she came over towards him, Shepard recited the last time he'd seen her. Patiently explaining to her that his admission into the spectres wasn't 'humanity being thrown a bone' two years ago was bad enough. He lost it the other time, punching her full-on in the face. That was even worse.

_It felt good though. Really good. Good thing I got reinstated as a spectre beforehand._

"Commander, how does the Alliance justify running away while millions of people **die** back on Earth?! Is that the best we can expect from our government?!"

"I came here to get help for Earth. Don't you dare suggest I abandoned them!" Shepard was getting angry now.

"But you are! Every minute the Reapers are here families die! How could you? They need you!"

Shepard was getting ready to punch her again when he detected something in her voice. When she had interviewed him before she had always sounded stuck up, arrogant, but now her tone was border lining devastation, heartbreak.

"You're leaving them all behind!"

"Your family is back on Earth?" Shepard asked, his tone sympathetic.

"Yes… I haven't got any contact from them. I have no idea when I'm going to see them again. If… if I ever do" her shoulders slumped, her anger disappearing.

"Listen. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to retake our home. What I need you to do is to keep asking the hard questions. Don't let anyone forget about us"

"I… I will, Commander. I apologise for my outburst. And… thank you"

"No problem"

As she left he made his way over to the lieutenant who was looking at him with appreciation.

"Nicely handled, Loco. You'd probably make a good politician"

"Never going to happen, Vega"

"Aww, and here I was hoping to take your place" he remarked sarcastically.

"You got a lot to learn"

"So everyone keeps telling me. Not that much to learn. If our home is under attack, standard response is to fight it off. If it's threatening the galaxy, you would think they'd work together and bicker about it after the war. Not make demands like they always do"

"I read you. Can't believe it's even up for a debate. The war is going to affect **everyone**."

"Really? Not here. Everything is calm and peaceful up here. People want to believe in this fantasy"

"It was properly peaceful. Once" Shepard responded wistfully.

"Was it? I mean, when push comes to shove they're just gonna turtle up, hope it don't hit them too"

"They're blind"

"I hear that. This all looks pretty, calm and peaceful. But it ain't right. It's all just an illusion"

"You know what? I couldn't agree more"

"Yeah. Just hope when we get assistance it won't be too late"

"Still want to go back?"

"Hell yeah. But… you're right. We can't beat this enemy alone"

"Glad to hear it. You heading back to the ship?"

"Yeah"

"I'll see you there. We're heading out to Palaven"

"See ya"

"Bye"

* * *

Shepard's way back to the ship was quiet. After picking up some of the money he had amassed over the years from the bank in the Citadel commons, he had selected some elite weaponry from his terminal in the spectre offices. Going back down to the Normandy's docking bay, he had greeted Dr Chakwas at the entrance, formally welcoming her to all the crew as they made to leave the Citadel. James looked impressed with her when she listed off all her adventures with Shepard over the past few years, while Liara seemed happy to have another familiar face back on the Normandy. Her first 'recommendation', which seemed like an order to Shepard, was to get some sleep.

"You have had a long day, Commander. You need to sleep to properly absorb today's events. We're going to need you sharp tomorrow"

"I need to talk to the crew, get to know who's running my ship" he had protested.

"They can wait. We'll all be here tomorrow. Get some rest" she advised.

So that was what he did. Going up to the Captain's Cabin, and ignoring the new customization of his quarters, he flopped back onto the covers, not even bothering to undress. He thought he couldn't possibly sleep, that he couldn't just rest, but his eyes closed as soon as he lay down.

_You can't help me._

_Looking around he found himself in a forest, with trees made from dust, and people made from shadow. As he drew near to their figures, they dissipated, appearing further away, rippling like mirages. Then the memories hit him. Hard._

_He tried to get a sense of what was happening. He seemed to be looking down at the scene. It was no mistaking what he saw. This… version, this mirage of himself, talking to Sidonis. The fear in the turians eyes, as Shepard desperately tried to talk Garrus down._

"_Don't do it. Garrus, you're better than this. It's destroying him, and it's destroying you" he said, seeing the way his words seemed to hit Garrus like the slamming of a prison door. The relief on Sidonis's face as his friend slowly lowered his gun, telling him to go._

"_Universe seems clear when it's just black and white. Gray… I don't know what to do with gray"_

_The scene changed, with Shepard and Tali in a hearing, the Admiralty Board seemingly determined to convict the quarian, Tali, terrified of exile but unwilling to destroy her father's name. Shepard, compassionate, angry at the injustice of it all._

"_No wonder the other races ridicule you! Tali showed the courage, the strength, the value of the quarian people and you want her exiled! How could you?!"_

_He remembered the way the admirals had pondered his words. The relief and immense gratitude on her face, clearly visible, even with her helmet concealing her features._

"_You deserved better, Tali"_

"_I got better, Shepard. I got you"_

_It changed again, and Shepard's… dream self, for lack of a better term, could clearly see this one. He could see himself lying on his back in the engine room, Miranda's beautiful and sated form on top of him, both panting after rounds and rounds of lovemaking. Their clothes were scattered throughout the room, and both of them were basking in the moment, their thoughts away from their mission, their allegiances, with both of them content to just gaze at each other._

"_Shepard… that was incredible" she purred._

"_Ready for round two, or…. ten? I've lost count at this stage" he asked, smiling as she lay on his chest._

"_So soon? I doubt you'll be able to satisfy my needs in this state" she chuckled, although she had a challenging glint in her eyes, filled with mischief and desire._

"_All crewmen, we are within range of the Omega 4-Relay. All hands, prepare for the assault of the Collectors" Edi's voice sounded across the Normandy._

"_Well, we better get ready" Miranda said, with a hint of regret. "Shepard, just… be careful. Please"_

_His confident and reassuring smile was the last thing he saw before the visions were ripped apart._

_He was back in the forest, although this time he could see someone else. The child he had failed to save._

"_You will fail" Harbingers voice boomed into the dream. "Your allies will fall, you will wither and die, knowing that you couldn't stop the inevitable. This is only the beginning"_

_Shepard stopped as he saw a fresh group of visions, all his former teammates, each time he was there for them. He could then only watch as the scenes were ripped to shreds, dissolving into blackness, into nothing. He tried to move to the child, try and reassure him, try and help him. He watched in horror as flames enveloped him, surrounding and burning him until he was nothing but ashes._

"_You can't help me"_

* * *

Shepard woke with a start. Going into his private bathroom, he washed his face and tried to make sense of the nightmare he had just experienced. He couldn't recall a time he had a dream so vivid, even the beacons had been less ethereal. Splashing the water into his face he heard a concerned voice calling from the door.

"Shepard, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

He focused on it. It was Liara. Opening the door of his bathroom, he let her in.

"How close are we to Palaven?" he asked.

"Just about to hit the relay" she replied. He could sense this wasn't what she had come to talk about. "How did you sleep?"

"Not great. Just keep thinking about all the people who have got hurt or killed because of me. Ash is just the latest in a long line"

"That list is tiny compared to the amount of people who owe you their lives. Including me. How many people are there who are alive and well thanks to you? Elysium, and all of its recipients, wouldn't be standing without you"

"Thanks, Liara. Doesn't help much but… thanks"

Liara looked as if she would say more but before she could, the door opened to admit a tanned woman walking through. She moved with the poise of a professional, but Shepard had seen this kind of thing before. The nervous employee looking to make an impression on the boss. If the boss was Commander Shepard, then the silent message was: Don't screw this up.

"Commander Shepard, I'm Specialist Traynor. I am to be your-" She faltered when she realised that the asari was ther also. "Oh… I was under the impression that you were alone. I will come back later" she said hurriedly, making to leave.

"No need" Liara said. "I was just leaving"

As she left, Traynor visibly tried to calm herself. "Commander, I'm Specialist Traynor. I am to be your communications specialist. And it's an honour to serve with you, Commander"

Looking at her in bemusement Shepard decided to reassure her. "Hang on, Traynor, you're doing fine. What's your name?"

She looked surprised. No commanding officer she'd ever had was this laid back, and most didn't bother asking her name. "Samantha. Samantha Traynor"

"Samantha. Well, why don't you tell me about your position on the ship?"

"As I said, I'm your communications specialist. Well… for as long as you need me. I was only assigned to oversee the retrofits"

"Specialist Traynor has been most useful in running the Normandy. I would prefer that she remain" Edi's voice resounded into the room.

"Edi? But wait… VI's don't make requests"

"Edi is an AI. Fully self aware" Shepard explained.

"I knew it! I knew Joker was lying!" she said.

"I thought it best to keep my true nature hidden. That way we would never engage in conflict" Edi replied.

"It's fine Edi. And I apologise when I said how attractive your voice was" she said.

"Well, why don't you tell me about the new upgrades we got?" Shepard asked.

She proceeded to show and explain the war room, the old XO's office which was now full of Liara's equipment, and the various new equipment around the Normandy.

"And so there you have it. Basically the same ship, only difference is that it runs Alliance colours now" she finished.

"Right. Tell Liara and Vega to suit up. We'll be going in soon"

"Understood, Commander"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I apologise for the amount of time this took. As I said, I was on holidays the first week and real life just got in the way the second. To be honest I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. I just feel that this kind of takes away all the momentum I had in the other chapters. I don't like to follow canon exactly, but I didn't see an alternative with this one. Anyway, the next chapter has been started and I'm looking forward to this one. The return of one of my favourite characters( By the way, everyone survived the suicide mission. Shepard's background can be seen in the dialogue, while the other choices Shepard has made will soon become clear)**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle For Palaven

Shepard walked up to the bridge of the Normandy, right as the Alliance vessel went through the relay. They were greeted with a sight of devastation. If they had have visited this place a month, maybe a couple of weeks ago, they would have seen Palaven and it's neighbouring planets. The home of the turians, the peacekeepers of the Council, who boasted the strongest and most mighty fleet in the galaxy.

Only now that fleet was being torn apart.

Shepard watched as yet another turian ship was brought down as the Reapers continued their assault. He guessed that the Reapers had deduced who had the highest military strength in the galaxy and had come here to destroy it at it's source. The turians didn't give up, continuing to fire at the superior foe with everything they had. Meanwhile, as the battle raged, Palaven was burning.

"EDI, tell Vega and Liara to meet me in the war room. Don't delay," he said, as he briskly walked down to their meeting place. He had already suited up, and had hoped Specialist Traynor had passed the order down to Liara and James. Walking into the war room, he patiently waited for his teammates' arrival.

"EDI, what can you tell us about Menae?" he said, as James and Liara both came in, armed to the teeth. James was in his heavy armour he had used when they were going to Mars, and he was carrying enough weaponry to take on a platoon. Liara had to make do with the armour Vega had found for her, which was blue and white and bore the Alliance logo. She was lesser equipped to an extent, opting for her pistol and submachine gun. At the very least her arnaments were better than what she'd had, with the goods Shepard had acquired while on the Citadel.

"Commander, Palaven's largest moon has been shrouded in secrecy since the dawn of the turian age. However, I have found images of turian bases where personnel walk without enviro-suits, indicating advanced infrastructure. Reaper forces have attacked, but their plans for bombarding the bases have been met with fierce resistance by the turian fleet and the moon's antiaerospace defences. To combat this, the Reapers have been sending in a variety of ground forces to take the bases out one at a time. If I were to speculate, the turians were probably hoping to use the moon to flank the enemy," EDI explained.

"That would work nearly any other time, but now…" James trailed off.

"The sheer force of the Reapers makes them immune to that type of tactic," Shepard finished.

"Shepard, the Reapers have not attacked without taking casualties. The turian fleets have inflicted multiple successful strikes against Reaper forces, and they have sustained losses," EDI intervened. "However, the strength of the Reapers will outlast the turians. It is only a matter of time."

"All right. Vega, T'soni, you ready?"

"Yes Commander"-"Let's do this"

####

The mood in the shuttle was decidedly quiet. The trio looked out as they approached the moon. The presence of the Reapers was evident. Everywhere one went, it left a path of destruction and devastation. It was one thing to look down at the scene from orbit, but it was quite different to see groundside. It reminded Shepard of Earth, and it was hard to push the painful thought away. As he looked over, it was clear James was having the same problem.

Liara seemed to pick up on this. "Was it this bad in Earth?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shepard replied mournfully. He didn't elaborate further, but she accepted his answer. He spoke his words with barely disguised pain.

"They're getting decimated," James muttered. "Strongest fleet in the galaxy and it's getting torn apart."

"You think Garrus is down there?" Liara remarked. She tried hard to keep her voice normal, but it was filled with worry.

"You kidding? He was on Omega and my mission risking his life for people he didn't have a clue about. The fight for his homeworld? You bet your life he's down there," Shepard said.

"Think he's… you know…"

"Dead? Not a chance. If he can survive being shot at, being damn near blown up by rockets and being hurled off a Collector platform at who knows what height, then a few Reapers won't drop him. Not Garrus."

He said it with such conviction that Liara found herself believing him. Meanwhile James was asking about Garrus.

"Him an old friend of yours?"

"Damn right. Been with me since the very beginning. If I have anything to say about it he'll be with me at the very end too."

"Commander, we are approaching the drop zone" Steve Cortez, their shuttle pilot, who'd had an awkward first greeting with Shepard. He had acted just like Traynor, like he had practised his lines. Shepard didn't really have time for that.

The shuttle doors opened to reveal Menae. The fight was desperate. Every patch of ground, every plain on the moon was filled with husks. They could see the main camp in the distance, and it didn't look good. Husks were converging on all sides, with the turians ferociously fighting them off. It was clear they would soon be overwhelmed though.

"Cortez, drop us off!" Shepard shouted. "They need help, and fast!"

The skilful pilot expertly dropped the squad on the edge of the battle. The husks turned around to contend with the new threat as Shepard and his squad went to work. Liara used Throw to push most of the Reaper forces back while James and Shepard shot at them while they were on the ground. With the pressure a little bit eased the turians attacked with new vigour, which was just as well as Shepard's squad was soon feeling the heat. They had no cover and husks were attacking them from all sides. They were relieved, to say the least, when it was over.

"Ok, I know we are like, massive badasses, but can we try not to, you know, drop into the middle of a husk fest again?" James asked sarcastically.

"No promises," Shepard replied wearily.

"Hey, I'm just saying, we ain't invincible… well maybe you are but some of us have got make a living, you know?"

Liara shook her head at their banter while Shepard and James laughed. They came to the turians' barricade as the ramp came down to allow them entrance. As their humorous rapport died down they took a proper look around. In all honesty, things looked grim. The soldiers looked battle-hardened, as if they had seen enough death, enough suffering, and they were tired of it. There was an underlying determination though, as the turians seemed content to stay here, to keep fighting for their home, no matter what horrors or hardships they had or would have to experience. The trio approached a turian who appeared to be the leader, as he was giving orders to various men who scampered off as soon as he was finished speaking.

"Tobestik, rally the men around the north barricade. We need to be ready for when they make their next push."

"Yes, sir!"

"Sergeant Bartus, try and get the comm tower online. We need to get back in contact with Palaven."

"Yes, sir!"

The man watched as the two soldiers under his command left to go to their attended duties. He saw a human commander stalk up to him, accompanied by an asari and a fellow human, presumably under his command.

"Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy and Spectre," he introduced himself.

"General Corinthus," he replied. "I heard you were coming but I didn't really believe it. What brings a human spectre to Menae?"

"I'm here to extract Primarch Fedorian," Shepard said, deciding to get straight down to the point. "I need him to attend a political summit, which is vital if the Council races are to unite."

The general put his head down and turned back to the projection on the battle simulator. "Primarch Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was brought down as he tried to leave the moon."

"I'm sorry. I heard he was a good man. Just another one taken by the damn Reapers," Shepard said, with disdain evident in his tone.

"Yeah. He would have been an outstanding diplomat."

"So what do we do now?" James asked.

"The Turian Hierarchy is very clear when someone dies or retires," Liara explained. "Fedorian will have a successor lined up."

"High Command would know. Only problem is that our communications tower is down. I sent some of my men to get it working but no luck. Either they got pushed back or…"

"Right. That's where we're going then. How are things here?" he asked.

The turian faced him. With the disgust in his tone clear he said "We just lost over four hundred men in half an hour. We set up here to use the moon as an advanced attack base, to flank the enemy. A sound strategy, just…"

"Irrelevant."

"Exactly. The sheer size and force of the Reapers make them immune to that sort of tactic."

"Right, we better get that tower up. James, Liara, move out!"

####

As they ran through the outpost and approached the comm tower they came across General Corinthus' men.

"Sergeant Bartus, sir. We tried to get the tower up and running again, but… we were overwhelmed."

"Right. Think you can help us?" Shepard asked.

"Anything to make these bastards pay," was the reply.

The team, now consisting of eight instead of three, fought their way to the tower. The husks were strong in numbers but lacked any tactics. The squad were thankful for the open ground, as it allowed them to run and gun any husk down as they traversed through the moon's rocky plains. The team eventually managed to eliminate all hostiles, with the worst moment being when two husks simultaneously jumped on James. He already thought they were weird, unnatural. That experience probably reinforced those feelings tenfold.

"Someone is going to have to repair the tower," Shepard said. He was trying to choose between James and Liara and settled on the soldier. None of the others were biotics.

"James, repair it. The rest of you better be ready."

As James climbed up the tower they heard more ominous moaning coming from behind them. Shepard realised that now they had to dig in, not give ground, otherwise James would be pounced on by numerous and almost endless husks. Shepard figured James would hate that. Probably.

Liara threw up a Singularity to dispose of the bulk of the force while Shepard brought out his shotgun, using it to take out any who would try to flank them.

Unfortunately the husks seemed infinite. One of Bartus' men went down as they converged on his position. Bartus himself was soon surrounded, desperately fighting for his life as husk after husk jumped onto him.

Shepard ran the length of the battlefield and blasted one in the back before using his Tactical Cloak, completely fooling the creatures who had turned around, while he managed to drag the sergeant out of harm's way. They were fortunate as James hopped down to assist them, meaning they were able to move around again. The last Reaper creature soon fell as the team made their way back towards the outpost.

####

The husks were overwhelming them. The general had ordered him to rally the men, be ready for anything, and he had failed. To add salt to the wound, weird turian looking things were popping up everywhere, organising the Reaper forces and making them an even deadlier threat. Tobestik was in the middle of saying his final words as the Reaper 'marauders' made their way to finish him. He closed his eyes.

_Spirits, I'm sorry._

He was then shocked when he didn't feel bullets tearing into his flesh or claws dragging him away. He slowly opened one of his eyes, then another. There were three creatures standing in front of him, except the fact that one of them had its head blown off. The marauders didn't have facial expressions or their own thought, but if they had Tobestik was sure he knew what they would be thinking, as his mind came up to the same conclusion.

_What the hell?_

Then another went down, his head also cleanly taken off. Coming to his senses, he brought his pistol up and shot several rounds into the last monster, before it could do the same to him. As it died, he saw another turian firing from the barricade. Without their leaders the husks quickly became disorganised again, giving him enough time to run back to the camp. Before he could report back to the general though, he was approached by a fellow soldier. He recognised him immediately.

"Vakarian, sir!"

"At ease. Who ordered you here?" Garrus inquired.

"General Corinthus, sir."

Tobestik looked at him. There was a fire in his eyes, as if he had been expecting this battle for a long time, but he also seemed to be enjoying it, just a bit, as if this reminded him of past times. He idly wondered which memory he could be thinking of, as he had heard about Garrus, the 'pretender spectre'. Some of the younger and a few of the older soldiers had taken to calling him that, though never to his face. The reason they gave for the nickname was that they thought Garrus tried to do the right things in the wrong manner, though how you argue against helping a spectre save the galaxy twice was a mystery to Tobestik.

"Right. Any other things I should know about?"

"Uh… no sir. Wait… actually there is something. Before I left I saw a human approach the general. Said he was a spectre."

Garrus smiled, as if someone told him the Reapers were about to be defeated. He looked like he thought it was going to happen when Tobestik mentioned it to him. Realization dawned on him.

"Wait, sir. Do you think-"

He was cut off as Garrus said "I'll report to the general on your behalf. Things are about to get interesting."

####

"Have you identified who the new primarch is?" Shepard, deciding not to waste time.

"Yes, now that the tower is back up," Corinthus said, with a hint of gratitude in his voice. "The next primarch is General Victus."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know. We can ask around, check if any of the soldiers have seen him."

"No need, I think I can find him, Shepard. What would you do without me?"

Rolling his eyes, Shepard knew there was only one turian here that would approach him like that. Foregoing a witty response, he simply turned around and grinned.

"Garrus, always there when I need you" Shepard replied. "See, Liara? No matter how hard he tries to get himself killed, fate always delivers him back safe and sound."

Garrus snorted. "You're describing someone here Shepard, but we all know it isn't me."

"Ain't that the truth," James smirked.

"James Vega, meet Garrus Vakarian. Helped me defeat Saren and the geth, and the Collectors. He's one hell of a soldier," Shepard introduced.

"Heard a lot about you," the human marine remarked, as he shook the turian's hand.

"All of it good, I hope. And Liara! Good to see you too. Glad you're finally off those computers and back in the real world."

"You do realise all those computers hold near everything about you? Bt the time I finish reading them I'll probably know you better than you know yourself," Liara 'innocently' replied.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be on Palaven," Shepard said.

"If we lose this moon we lose Palaven. I'm the closest thing we have to a Reaper expert, so I'm… advising."

" You know where Victus is?" Shepard asked, getting back on track.

"I was fighting with him this morning."

"What is he like?"

"He's a good man, popular with his troops, get's results. Known for playing loose with strategy."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't always go by the book," Liara explained. "I remember one time, when his name crossed my desk. On Taetrus, during the uprisings, his squad discovered a salarian spy ring about the same time the turian separatists did. Rather than neutralize the ring, he fell back. He even gave up valuable fortifications, which the rebels took."

"Then the rebels attacked the salarians. And when both groups had slugged it out and worn each other down, that's when Victus moved back in. Didn't lose a man," Garrus finished.

"That's all very well and good when it works, but what about when it doesn't?" Corinthus asked. Shepard was guessing he had issues with risky tactics like that.

"Primarch Victus. That should be something to see," Garrus remarked.

"Unconventional thinking may be the only way to save Palaven, and Earth. He sounds like a good general," Shepard said.

"He'll do whatever it takes, but he isn't stupid. He won't send any of his troops into something he wouldn't do himself. Reminds of an old human spectre I know."

"Old? I'm only 32," Shepard replied.

"And I'm only 109. It's a crazy world we live in," Liara intervened. James' eyes visibly widened at her declaration, before realising those ages were the norm for the asari.

"Right. All we have to is get him on the shuttle and get out of here," Shepard said, right before Joker's startled voice crackled to life in Shepard's ear.

"Commander? Shepard, come in!"

"Joker, we're in the middle of a warzone! What is it?"

"You may be stuck there then. The Normandy… it's like she's possessed. Shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source."

"Well then ask EDI."

"That's another problem, Commander! I can't get into any contact! It's like she's shut down!" Joker sounded really concerned now.

"That's not good. Any minute we may have to get out of here. Liara, you know your stuff when it comes down to things like this. Think you can figure it out?" Shepard asked.

"It would be better if we had Tali, but I'll do my best," she replied. She ran off, requesting a pickup from Cortez.

Shepard turned back to Garrus. "You know where he'll be?"

"I've got an idea, but in all honesty he could be anywhere."

"I'll try and raise him on the comms, Commander," Corinthus told him.

He looked as if he was about to say more when a big, ugly flying creature flew overhead. As it swooped down it was easily recognisable. A harvester. It landed right outside the camp, depositing numerous amounts of husks and other turian shaped… things. It flew away, leaving no proof that it had been there other than the creatures wailing and firing at the men on the barricade.

"Tell General Victus that we'll rendezvous here. We'll take care of the things that monster dropped off," Shepard said, his words directed at the general. "Coming, Garrus?"

"You kidding? I'm right behind you!"

#####

Turian fought Reaper as the two collided, the turians fighting to hold their own as the almost endless amount of husks piled onto the barricade. They were blown back as James grabbed a grenade launcher off a fallen soldier and put it to good use, allowing the allied forces a moment to breath. Without any delay though, they brought the barricade down as Shepard, Garrus and James charged out, determined to defeat the incoming forces. They were greeted by wave and wave of husks, but there was something about their attacks. Instead of simply charging and screaming at their foes like usual, they were more conservative, more organised and they fought like a proper squad. Garrus found out the reason for their new approach as he sighted down one the new foes he had been dealing with for the past day.

"We got Marauders, incoming!" he yelled, with Shepard and James presuming he was talking about the new monsters that had just shown up. James was soon able to properly identify the new enemy as they came closer.

"They look like turians!" he shouted across the battlefield.

"Their equivalent of a husk!" Shepard yelled back. "These are the real Reaper fighters!"

"I'm fucking flattered!" Garrus roared, as he sighted a target and took it down a moment later. The battle seemed to go on forever, but each time an imitation of a turian sank to the ground, the husks reverted even more into their old battle state. After becoming increasingly more disorganised, they eventually went back to their old tactics, giving the trio time to slowly back up to the barricade and take them down. The firepower from the barricade plus the contributions from Garrus, James and Shepard were too much for them, as the last one fell.

"I hate those things," Garrus said, as they made their way back to the camp.

"So do I," James said. "They give me the creeps."

"We can work on your phobia later, Lieutenant," Shepard grimly intervened. "Look at that!"

The main barricade was breaking. It wasn't like the other times when a few men had been left behind to deal with a vast amount of the enemy, there was literally **no one **to fight them off. Sprinting to the ladder, Shepard quickly climbed up it to get to the upper level of the fort. Stabbing a husk in the back with his omniblade, he grabbed hold of the turret and swivelled it round to face the Reaper troops coming his way. James and Garrus clambered up and defended Shepard's flanks, making sure to take care of any creatures that evaded the firepower from Shepard's turret.

"Take that, you sons of bitches!" Shepard yelled, as his weapon tore into the enemy. The battle was starting to even out, with more and more husks dropping dead to the superior firepower of Shepard's team, when a massive creature dropped down onto the battlefield. It was enormous, it's shape unlike any of the other ground troops the Reapers had sent out. On one arm it had a massive spear-like blade, while the other was a massive meaty claw. It had armour all over its body. There was nothing finesse about this thing, it was all about brute force. Then it charged.

"Holy hell! What the fuck is that thing?!" James exclaimed, as the monster slammed into the barricade. Where its claw had been were marks all over the ramp, denting it seriously. Worst of all, Shepard had fallen outside friendly territory with the impact of it's push.

"Fuck. Me." was all Shepard could say, before it proceeded to turn and charge him. He barely made it over some cover before the beast slammed into the spot he had just ran from. If he was a second slower, he would have been a bloody mess on the floor. That said, Shepard didn't have a lot of options.

"How'd you like this, asshole!" James snarled at the creature, as he unleashed Carnage at the brute. Shepard chanced a look over his cover and saw that James had dropped down to give Shepard some precious breathing room, with Garrus firing from the barricade. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Keep it distracted, just for a bit longer!" Shepard yelled to James, who was still firing from his shotgun with all he had. The man dodged the beast's first attempt to smash him, but he was too slow the second time round. Shepard heard a crack as James was hurled to the floor, the beast standing over him, poised to finish it.

Seeing that his only chance was now, Shepard sprinted the length of the battlefield and plunged his omniblade into the monster's back, in an exposed area that had shown itself when it leaned in to kill James. It fell to its knees.

"Garrus, now!" Shepard screamed, as he put his hand on the back of the brute's neck and pulled for all his worth. Taking the hint, Garrus brought out his sniper rifle and shot right into the monster's skull, narrowly missing Shepard's fingers.

"Damn it Garrus, finish it!" he said with clenched teeth, as he used his omniblade as leverage to keep the beast in place, as it struggled to overcome Shepard. Its job was made harder by James, who fired at it from the ground, still able to fight.

The orange glow of Shepard's omnitool faded as the monster managed to reach round and grab him. The Reaper creature threw him back against the barricade. Flesh was leaking out of its face, presumably from the damage Garrus had done with his precision shot. It charged once more, but stopped dead in it's tracks as the sound of a sniper rifle was heard. It sank to the ground, as Shepard and his squad tore into the creature, finally ending it's existence.

"What the hell was that thing?" Shepard asked as he hauled himself up.

"I've been fighting here all day and I haven't seen one of those," Garrus replied. "I'll be a happy man if I never see one of them again. They are seriously bad news. Don't think I'm going to be that lucky though."

"Yeah, I agree," Shepard remarked. He moved over to the downed lieutenant. "How bad is the damage?"

"Not as bad as I thought" he said, albeit with gritted teeth. "Think I've just dislocated my shoulder."

"Think you can pop it back in?"

"Well, the job's gonna be made harder with my armour, but I should be able to do it."

"Let me then," Shepard said, as he positioned James' shoulder blade. James grunted as Shepard pushed it down. He administered some medigel as James shakily stood up.

"Ready for more, Commander. Let's go get the primarch."

######

Liara made her way to the Normandy's bridge. Surprisingly, the elevator worked fine. Liara was afraid it would plummet at an improper moment, but she managed it to make it without incident.

_It would be a real shame if I survive fighting Sovereign, the Shadow Broker and Cerberus, and I get defeated by an elevator_.

"Jeff, what exactly is the situation?" she inquired as she made her way to the pilot.

"It's like poking a stick at a varren in a cage. She gets angry and starts doing some random crap, and then she settles down. It just goes over and over," he explained.

"What about EDI?"

"As I said, we got nothing. No contact, nothing that suggests she's here. Well, nothing apart from the fact that she's still plugged in."

She settled into one of the consoles on the bridge to try and find anything that would suggest the abnormal behaviour. "Can she still fly?"

He looked insulted. "Of course she can. EDI can pilot the Normandy, but it can be done without her."

"Right, be ready. It didn't look good down there. They will need to evacuate at some point."

"Yeah, well they better hurry up. Stealth systems are engaged for the time being, but I don't know how much longer they'll stay that way."

Liara didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"I have control over the Normandy. That's not the problem. The problem is that this ship can do anything now and I'll be powerless to stop it. That includes turning off the artificial gravity, firing the Thanix cannon, hell she might even shut off the oxygen."

Liara looked decidedly horrified. She seemed to be waiting for him to admit that this was a joke, that he was just playing with her, but he looked deadly serious. Joker suspected that if the situation weren't so terrifying, he probably would have laughed at her facial expression.

"So, you're basically saying that the Normandy is a flying death trap until we figure out what's going on," she summed up.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well then… we better find out what's happening."

#####

The three soldiers followed Garrus as they tried to find the new turian primarch. After they had returned, General Corinthus had told them that they couldn't raise him on the comms, leaving the group no choice but to follow Garrus to where he'd last seen him.

"This is devastating," Garrus remarked, as they made their way across the rocky plains of the moon.

"How bad is it?" Shepard asked.

"Three million lost the first day. Five million lost the second." Resentment, hatred, was clear in his voice. "If only they'd listened to your warnings! This could have been prevented!"

"Hard to say. I wonder how you prepare for something like this," James remarked. Every so often he would hiss in pain and rotate his shoulder a bit. He wasn't having any more medication though, the one time when Shepard had asked him he had stood straight and just walked on ahead of them.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll never know," Shepard said. He knew that the death toll would be high but it still hit him hard when Garrus answered. _Eight million in two days?_ The "what ifs" and "maybes" were swirling around in his head now, wondering what would have happened if people had've listened to him, instead of calling his warnings "misguided" and "delusional".

"This isn't right. It shouldn't just be us. Where's the meat? Where's the krogan, or the batarians?" James asked.

"I think the batarians were the first species hit. Most of them are gone now, turned into those cannibal things we've seen everywhere. For those that remain? They are either refugees on the Citadel or the rest are wandering space. Too small to be an effective fighting force. They don't have many allies, so I'd say they are probably done for," Shepard explained.

"Okay…. What about the krogan?"

"They've never forgiven us for the genophage," Garrus told him.

"Right, the turians sterilised them," he said, a creep of accusation in his voice.

"The salarians came up with it," Garrus defended.

"And the krogan hate them both for it," Shepard intervened, defusing the argument before it started.

"So, yeah. The krogan won't be helping us," Garrus said, regaining his composure.

"Shame," James sighed. "I fought with a krogan before. They're tough sons of bitches."

"Me too," Shepard said." Too bad he was crazy."

"Sure could use him now though," Garrus said thoughtfully.

Their words were cut short as they turned a corner and found a two turian soldiers, one on the ground and the other firing a pistol at the husks charging towards them. Shepard, Garrus and James came to the rescue as a Concussive Shot took one down, Carnage took care of another and Shepard relied on good old fashioned gunfire to take out the remaining creatures.

"You gonna be okay?" James asked the downed turian. As they nodded in the positive, Shepard questioned them about General Victus' whereabouts.

"We saw him go to the east," the man said, as he tended to his injured compatriot.

"So, New York is full of these things?" James asked as they moved off. "Goddamn it I hate leaving Earth like this. It pisses me off, leaving the fight."

"You do realise you're asking Victus to do the same?" Garrus inquired.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because I'm just a soldier. He's the primarch."

"Fair enough." Garrus looked like he accepted his answer.

"Enough talk. We're here," Shepard said. "And it looks like they're in trouble."

#####

While the other camp was in danger of being overwhelmed, they had fought them off and held their own. This outpost however, was very much the opposite. The turians had retreated into their elevated tents, desperately fighting them off. Shepard remembered when he was in Elysium, not knowing if he was ever going to see another day, knowing the horrors that would happen if he failed. He imagined these turians felt the same.

"Hang on!" he yelled, as he dropped a grenade into the ranks of the husks banging on the doors. Continuing their furious assault, any husk that failed to turn around was gunned down in a frenzy of death. Unfortunately, Shepard failed to judge the total strength of the Reaper forces, and they were pushed back as half of the attackers pulled away from the main force to deal with the new threat. The Reapers hadn't spared anything this time, as multiple husks, cannibals and marauders showed their ugly faces. What made matters worse was the fact that a pair of the creatures they'd encountered earlier, the "brutes", were also present, and one had peeled off to deal with Shepard and his squad.

"Oh good, the whole Reaper family's come out to play!" James shouted, as he was forced to retreat down the slope the team had just climbed to get to the camp.

"Options?" Garrus asked, as the Reaper forces pushed them back. Although they had taken a bit of the fire off the turians, the Reaper's numbers was more than enough to take them out, even if it would take them more time.

"Uh, wait… what's that?" Shepard asked, as he spotted a large weapon on the ground a few feet away from them.

"They call it the Blitz," Garrus said. "Rocket launcher. It's… It was a new weapon in development. Think you can make it?"

"Give me a distraction," he requested.

"One distraction, coming up," he answered, as he moved off to the turians. Most of the creatures fell for it, and missed him as he dived into cover. That was the good news. The bad news was that the brute noticed him too.

Activating his Tactical Cloak, Shepard dashed over to the prototype and quickly looked at it, up and down and noticing the firing procedure. Taking a gamble, he hoisted it up onto his shoulder and shot at the big group that had moved over to Garrus. If it's cool down or setting up was anything like the Cain, then he'd be exposed.

He was massively relieved as it's rocket swooped over to the group and detonated on impact, leaving the creatures in the state of a puddle. As he turned back to the battle, he aimed at the brute targeting Garrus and fired. The beast turned right as the rocket hit it square in the chest, toppling it over. He checked the weapon and saw he only had three rockets left.

_Got to make these count._

He saw that Garrus had managed to make it back to James and that the two soldiers were slowly but surely fighting their way back to the camp. Turning back to the goliath he'd just fired at, he found that the monster had got back to his feet and before Shepard had the chance to fire again, it charged.

Jumping to the side, he could literally feel the rush of air next to him as it went by. Taking in the layout of the field, he came up with an idea. Sprinting to the edge of the plain, he looked down to see a slope going down a few metres. It wasn't that high, but high enough.

_Perfect._

"C'mon!" he shouted at the brute, who had turned around and was barrelling towards him incredibly fast, too fast for a creature of such size.

Once again Shepard leaped to the side to avoid the beast charging at him. It seemed to learn its lesson, sweeping its claw to bring Shepard to the ground, but it was going too fast to stop its descent down the slope. As it fell, it didn't look that hurt, but that wasn't the important thing. Shepard had it right where he wanted it.

"Thanks for playing," he smiled triumphantly, as he fired again at the creature. It fell for the last time.

He turned back to the battle and saw that the battle had evened out. Seeing Shepard's efforts seemed to invigorate the turian soldiers, like they knew exactly what they had to do now. They fired with renewed determination.

"Yes! That's the way!" a turian from the barricades shouted out, presumably the leader, which meant he must have been General Victus.

If any of the Reaper creatures could feel disgusted, they would have. The remaining brute certainly looked that way as it charged at Shepard, even though it would have to sprint the length of the battlefield. Shepard idly thought if anger could dispose of any intelligence it had, if it had any at all. He fired his last two rockets at the behemoth, and it fell to the ground.

The remaining battle seemed like a cleanup. The ramps came down and several turians came out, firing to reclaim their base.

"Well done, men!" Victus applauded his men. "And thanks for the assist. We sure needed it," he said as he turned to their saviours. He recognised Vakarian, a fellow soldier and a friend. The other two men were human. One looked and acted like a normal marine, but the other radiated authority. He seemed to have this aura around him, like he'd seen things no one else had, and he looked like a reasonable man but one who wouldn't hesitate to draw a gun if the situation demanded it. As the marine and Garrus followed his lead, Victus began to suspect who the man was.

"General Adrian Victus. And you are?"

"Commander Shepard. Alliance Navy and Spectre," his words confirming his identity.

"Why are you here? I'm grateful for your help but a Spectre doesn't come here just to help turian generals. A human spectre, even less so."

"I'm here because Primarch Fedorian is dead. You are the new primarch."

His words seemed to shock Victus. He looked out over the moon, and then at Palaven.

"I'm the new primarch? Governing for the Turian Hierarchy?" he asked incredulously. He turned round to face them. "Why me? I'm not the politician type, and I piss people off with my methods."

"You sound perfect. We need leaders who actually **have **been on the front lines, who've been in the trenches with the rest of us."

He paused. Then he straightened. "If it is my duty, then I must answer. Just… give me a minute to say goodbye to my turian brothers and sisters."

Garrus approached Shepard as Victus walked off. "Without him down here, it's a good chance we lose this moon."

"Without him up there, there's a good chance we lose **everything," **Shepard reasoned.

Garrus looked out over the distance and pointed at a Reaper. "Look at that! They want my opinion on how to stop it? Failed C-Sec officer, wannabe Spectre, vigilante… and I'm their expert advisor?"

Shaking his head he turned back to Shepard. "You think you can win this?"

He decided to be truthful with his best friend. "To be honest… I don't know Garrus. But I promise you this, I'm going to give it my best shot."

"That's all I need. Care to include your old friend in your next adventure?"

"Welcome back, Garrus," was his immediate reply. "You do realise we're bugging out of a Reaper infested system with a ship that may or may not work? Joker reckons she's possessed."

"Definitely like old times."

**Right. This took me a while. I'll try to get these up as soon as possible, but I think there's a kind of balance. Put them up too quickly and I'll probably make a load of mistakes, and leave them too late and people lose interest. Oh yes, I made up the Blitz. If you've played Halo Reach, it's like the human rocket launcher from the game. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Hopefully, this next one will include someone who, in my opinion, should have had a far bigger role in ME3. Hope you enjoyed this( I put this up to M because I don't want my first fan-fic taken down because I wrote a bit too much. If there is any sex at all, I'll make sure to have a warning at the top of the chapter)  
**


End file.
